Glee: New directions to LA
by Annie Fonde
Summary: Nuevo año para los chicos del club glee. Esta vez, las nacionales seran en los angeles. Podran vencer a Vocal Adrenaline? Encontraran nuevos miembros? Podran superar los obstaculos que les impondra Sue Sylvester?
1. Impacto Parte 1

**Prologo:**

_Un nuevo año siempre trae nuevas expectativas. Algunos planean mejorar en lo que son buenos. Otros aspiran ser buenos en algo. Quizás algunos planean alcanzar la cima mientras que, los que ya están en ella, planean mantenerse firmes. Más algo es seguro, un nuevo año en la rutina escolar trae muchos cambios. La secundaria es como un juego eterno en el cual las reglas siempre se mantienen. Los jugadores deben aprender a adaptarse a ellas para avanzar a la meta. Si no lo logran, quedaran en la casilla de inicio y serán perdedores para siempre. ¿Para siempre? ¿Podría eso ser cierto? ¿Qué hay de aquellos que desafían las reglas? ¿Acaso buscar una nueva forma de jugar podría lograr el cambio? En ese caso ¿Que significa ser un perdedor? Un pequeño grupo de doce jóvenes, en el auditorio de la secundaria Mckinley. Intentan averiguarlo, intentan conocerse a si mismos y al mundo que los rodea. Buscan en definitiva una sola cosa: Un cambio._

**Capitulo 1: Impacto Parte 1**

-¿Entonces que tal si este sábado vienes a cenar a casa?- pregunto con entusiasmo la morocha- Nuestra relación a llegado a una etapa crucial Finn, es momento de que conozcas a mis padres.

-Este sábado es imposible, recuerda que es el cumpleaños de…

-Mercedes si, que tonta soy… ¿Que tal este viernes? ¿A las 7:30?

-Suena bien...-respondió con inseguridad el chico.

-Perfecto - sonrió alegremente la joven.

Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso. Luego tomo su brazo y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del secundario.

Sinceramente Finn estaba realmente preocupado por el encuentro con los padres de Rachel. ¿Y quien no estaría nervioso? Después de todos, eran dos papas, a falta de uno. No sería fácil para él acostumbrarse a la idea de que los padres de su novia eran gays. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizás no seria tan malo, después de todo, convivía en la misma casa que Kurt mejor dicho, en la misma habitación. Quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Solo una semana había transcurrido desde que comenzaron las clases y, recién hoy se reunía el club Glee nuevamente. La pareja tomó camino hacia el auditorio esquivando a los bravucones quienes los miraban como leones a sus presas sosteniendo firmemente en sus manos batidos de uva. Exitosamente y, sin una gota encima, llegaron adentrándose en el salón. Su profesor, Will Schuester había llegado antes que ellos. Los saludos con un gesto de mano y les pidió que tomaran asiento junto a sus diez compañeros. Unos minutos de tensión se crearon hasta que Will comenzó a hablar escondiendo una mirada poco usual, llena de excitación.

- Primero que nada, les doy la bienvenida nuevamente al club Glee. Espero que hayan pasado bien sus vacaciones. Este año, tengo una noticia que los hará brincar- Una picara sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Will- Abróchense los cinturones. Hace unas horas me acaba de informar que las próximas competencias nacionales serán en… Los Ángeles.

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar eufóricos de emoción. Kurt y Mercedes, estaban abrazándose y casi saltando de la alegría. El rostro de Rachel se había iluminado por completo mientras que Santana y Brittany comenzaron a chillar histéricamente.

Will intento calmarlos con un gesto para que hicieran silencio y volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-Debo decirles chicos: esta es, posiblemente, la mayor oportunidad que el club Glee puede llegar a tener. Esto podría crear un cambio, un impacto. No solo en esta ciudad, si no en todo el país. La competencia será transmitida por televisión nacional. Es por eso que este año es el momento preciso que necesitamos para mostrarle a todos quienes somos.- Will hizo una breve pausa- Entonces, Su primera tarea de este año, será lograr crear un número que cause lo que buscamos: un impacto. Cada uno de ustedes, buscara una canción que, en su momento haya representado un impacto.

- ¿De cualquier época o momento? – Pregunto Kurt

- Cualquiera

- ¡Perfecto! De hecho, hay un tema que vengo ensayando desde los 7 años.- Comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja Rachel. Todos menos Finn la miraban con hartazgo cayendo en la cuenta nuevamente de que, otro año más tendrían que soportar sus órdenes, berrinches y dramas.

-Aun así- Prosiguió Will- Es necesario que, este año consigamos nuevos miembros. Con solo 12 voces no podremos llegar muy lejos, al menos creo, seria genial poder agregar tres voces más al coro. Necesitamos dar un impacto vocal mucho mayor del que tenemos. Es por eso que los invito a colgar estos volantes en distintas partes del colegio. Necesitamos toda la publicidad posible.

Will señaló un pilón de papeles azules sobre el piano. Rachel parecía ser la única que no estaba del todo convencida con la idea de su profesor.

-Pero Señor Schue…nos oímos bien tal y como estamos. Creo que agregar nuevas voces quitaría el balance que…

-Vamos, un par de nuevas voces no nos vendrían nada mal.- intervino Mercedes quien deseando bajar de las nubes a Rachel. Su obsesión por los solos y ser la diva del club la hacia increíblemente irritable.

-Mercedes tiene razón- coincidió Finn. Rachel estaba indignada. ¿Desde cuando su novio iba en contra de sus deseos?- Si queremos ganarle a Vocal Adrenaline, tenemos que lograr resaltar mucho mas que ahora.

Rachel miro de mala a gana todos, pero era claro que ella no ganaría esta batalla. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo- dijo ya resignada- Aun así no quiero novatillos en el grupo. La gente que entre tiene que estar realmente capacitada, yo misma quisiera encargarme de aprobar a todos los que se presenten.

-En ese caso Rachel, antes de comenzar con su tarea deberán repartir por todo el colegio estos panfletos. Cada uno tomara diez y buscara un buen lugar para colgarlos.

-Sugiero entonces que nos dividamos y busquemos lugares estratégicos para abarcar la mayor posibi…- Rachel no pudo terminar la oración ya que todos se habían marchado llevándose sus respectivos papeles.

-Veras que encontraremos gente que llene tus expectativas Rachel. Simplemente debes darles una oportunidad- Will palmeo la espalda de la chica y salió

Artie, Tina, Kurt y Mercedes tomaron dirección hasta sus casilleros. Casualmente estaban uno al lado del otro, así que no debían tomar ningún desvío. Mercedes comenzó a colgar algunos volantes osadamente. ¿Osadamente? Si, pues eso no parecía gustarles para nada a los otros estudiantes.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- Kurt tomó nervioso uno de los papeles que la chica tenía en la mano.- ¡Nos esta mirando todo el colegio!

-¿Cual es el problema? No creo que se vayan a meter con nosotros por colgarlos.

- Díselo a él- señalo Artie completamente asustado.

El equipo entero de Baseball se acercaba como una avalancha sobre el. Encabezando el pelotón se hallaba Dilan Mohamet. Se acerco a Mercedes y le arrebato todos sus panfletos de la mano

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo perdedores?- Pregunto casi amenazándolos

-S-son unos panfletos para el Club Glee- dijo tímidamente Tina.

- ¿Enserio?-Y díganme ¿Acaso alguien les dio permiso para hacer esto?- Dilan sonaba totalmente sarcástico.

- El profesor Schuester nos dio…

- Creo que no están entendiendo- Interrumpió abruptamente a Artie- Verán: En este colegio nosotros, los populares, ponemos las reglas. Si ustedes intentan desafiarlas, simplemente los hacemos puré, así que, yo que ustedes, me cuidaría un poco más. – Dicho esto rompió en pedazos los panfletos y los lanzó al aire como confeti.

- Escucha, _Ali Baba_, mejor vuelve a tu escondite con tus cuarenta monos basebolistas y déjanos en paz. Este espacio es tanto tuyo como nuestro y si queremos colgar estos carteles, lo haremos.- Mercedes estaba estallando de la rabia. Simplemente no soportaba que ese idiota se fuera pavoneando por todo el colegio como si fuera la gran cosa. Incluso al lado de él, Puck parecía un sujeto amable.

- Creo que alguien se intenta hacer la graciosa.¿Que tal si le enseñamos a tratar con sus superiores?

El equipo de Baseball rodeo al cuarteto. Dilan tomo fuertemente del brazo de Mercedes pero Kurt lo aparto de un empujón.

¿¡Que Diablos te pasa! ¿¡Acaso planeas golpear a una mujer?- Exclamo Kurt indignado.

¡Oh no! descuida, no voy a golpearte -Dijo entre risas el chico árabe.- Mi problema es con esta ballena.

El equipo entero estaba matándose de la risa mientras los chicos miraban indignados. Seguramente si no fuera por que acto seguido Finn y Puck aparecieron detrás de ellos, las cosas habrían salido muy mal. Puck tomo el puño de Dilan y lo miro con resentimiento.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, _macho_?- Le preguntó Puck. Era claramente una señal para que abandonaran el lugar. El equipo comenzó a retirarse dejando únicamente frente a frente a Dilan y a Puck

-Ya te bajare de ese pedestal tuyo Puckerman. Es cuestión de tiempo para que termines como estos retrasados. Tú y Finnster son tan perdedores como estos fenómenos- Se soltó de la mano de Puck dando media vuelta para retirarse. Entre carcajadas, los chicos desaparecieron del corredor.

- Y yo que creía que el equipo de Football era odioso- comentó Artie

- ¿Estas bien Mercedes?- preguntó Finn preocupado.

- No te preocupes, se necesita más que un par de insultos para bajarme los ánimos. Llegaron justo a tiempo chicos, un poco más y estábamos fritos

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? -exclamó Tina

-No tengo la menor idea- confesó Finn.-

Rachel tomó camino hasta llegar a la piscina del colegio. Era un ambiente cerrado y climatizado, realmente increíble considerando que esto era una escuela pública. Comenzó a pegar los volantes que le faltaban en la entrada del galpón. Era imposible no verlos allí. Dio media vuelta para retirarse y encontró frente a ella, cinco pares de ojos desafiantes: eran las chicas del club de natación, quienes al parecer, la habían estado observando hace ya unos minutos. Sinceramente, no parecían en absoluto contentas con la irrupción de Rachel en su piscina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Berry?- pregunto una chica rubia y muy alta.

-Solamente pegaba estos panfletos del Club Glee. Si alguna se halla interesada por favor avísenme.

- Oye, este es nuestro territorio. Y no queremos intrusos, y mucho menos carteles de otros clubs. Que seas amante del batido en tu cara es tu problema. Ahora, lárgate y llévate tu basura.- dijo bruscamente.

Las chicas comenzaron a arrancar los carteles que Rachel había pegado.

-El Club Glee es tan importante como cualquier otro club… incluso el de natación- Rachel intentó mostrarse firme ante las muchachas.

- ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia? Este club, ha ganado por 4 años seguidos y aun así su presupuesto es sumamente lastimero. Claro que esto se lo debemos a las barbies de falda corta de Sue. El punto es que, el club Glee fracasó completamente en las Regionales y sin embargo gozan del mismo derecho que nosotras sin haber logrado un solo merito.- dijo la rubia.

- Aun así- Las palabras brotaban solas de la boca de Rachel, iba a explotar y eso no traería nada bueno- Sus premios y medallas no las hacen mejores. El club Glee pone mucho esmero, quizás mucho más que cualquier otro club en este colegio. Además, ustedes no son mucho mejores que las Cheerios ¿sabes?

Las chicas miraron llenas de rabia a la morena. Otra vez más, la había cagado. Entre todas arrojaron a la chica a la piscina dejándola completamente empapada.

-Aprende a no meterte con las ligas mayores, Berry. Salté de inmediato de nuestra piscina antes de que la infectes con tus piojos- Todas las muchachas comenzaron a reír y se marcharon dejando a Rachel totalmente humillada.

-¡Ustedes me arrojaron!- gritó histéricamente Rachel.

Subió como pudo por el borde de la piscina. Realmente, estaba empapada hasta las bragas. Otra vez su soberbia la llevo a fracasar. ¿Qué pensarían entonces sus compañeros? Seguramente creerían que a propósito había saboteado la posibilidad de incluir nuevos miembros.

Tomó camino a la salida. Ya estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando desde los vestidores pudo oír un sonido clarísimo. ¿Era alguien hablando? No. Definitivamente era alguien cantando. Como si fuera por instinto cambio su rumbo y se aproximó a los vestidores. Se asomó cautelosamente y descubrió una larga melena roja moviéndose de un lado al otro con un secador en una mano mientras que con la otra terminaba de abotonarse la su camisa. Claramente estaba cantando _"Put your records on"_

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair _down_

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Rachel tenía que admitirlo. Tenia una increible voz. Quizas sus agudos necesitaban ajustes pero realmente tenía potencial. La morocha irrumpió en el vestidor asustando a la peliroja.

-Realmente tienes mucho talento- la aplaudió-Quizas podrías intentarlo

-Eh...¿y de que estas?...¿Qué haces aqui? No eres del club de natación- examinó a Rachel de pies a cabeza-Aunque parece que tubiste un chapuzon. La proxima vez ponte traje de baño.-soltó una pequeña risita.

- Eso fue obra de tus compañeras-respondió Rachel con resentimiento- En fin, soy Rachel Berry , voz principal y miembro del club Glee. Estoy para ofreserte una oferta de la cual no te podras negar: estas aprobada para poder audicionar para convertirte en un miembro oficial del Glee.

La chica la miro extrañada. Toda esa escena era totalmente ridicula. Seguramente Rachel se sentia también una completa idiota.

-Estem... ¿Quieres que te preste algo y me explicas mejor?

La chica le dio una blusa y un pantalón seco. Eran bastante apretados para Rachel pues su compañera era mas delgada, pero le quedaron sin problema. Ambas se sentaron en los bancos del vestidor.

- Entonces quieres que me una al club Glee ¿No es asi?

- Exacto, eres muy buena cantante. Tienes que mejorar algunas notas, pero nada que no se pueda remediar.

- No creo que pueda unirme a tu club.

- ¿Es por tu reputacion? Me parece que es algo tonto ya que...

- Oh no. Nada de eso. De hecho, podría ser presidenta del club de matematica y todo el mundo me amaría de todas formas.- a Rachel le pareció bastante sobervia la afirmación de la chica aunque debia admitirlo, era muy bella

- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

- Es que ya estoy bastante involucrada con el club de natación...

- No veo el problema

-Claro que no ves. Sabes, el club de natación todavía es muy pequeño. Con mucho esmero pudimos hacerlo funcionar. Todas aqui ponemos lo mejor de nosotras y nos esforzamos. Muchas veces nosotras mismas tenemos que juntar el dinero haciendo fiestas, o ventas. Hace unos meses, las duchas nisiquiera funcionaban. No es que no me agrade la idea, sé que el club glee también necesita ayuda, y realmente cuando oí hablar de él me pareció no se si las chicas y la entrenadora lo aprobaran. Somos seis en el equipo y tenemos que enfocarnos en eso. Si no ganamos las regionales, Figgins nos cortara el presupuesto y adios al club.

Rachel dudo unos segundos. De repente una lamparita se prendió en su cerebro y una brillante idea surgió inmediatamente. Era tan brillante que una gigantesca y estupida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Escucha tengo una super idea que te permitira hacer ambas cosas.

- Te escucho

- Que tal si el club Glee y el club de natación hacen... ¡Una tregua! Yo me unire al club de natación y tu, podrías unirte al club glee. Nos daríamos ambos grupos una mano.

- ¿Sabes nadar? O al menos, ¿Has hecho algun tipo de ejercicio antes?

- Tome un curso de salvavidas hace algunos años y si, hago ballet. La cuestión es que, sería genial. Piensalo: ambos clubes saldria ganando ¿no?

- Si, puede ser...¿Por qué no? Sería justo.

- Entonces... ¿Haras la audición para el glee club si yo pruebo con el club de natación?

- Claro- sonrió la chica.- Primero hablare con la entrenadora aunque no creo que haya problema si le digo que tu entras en el equipo.

Rachel comenzó a aplaudir y chillar de felicidad. Con esto les demostraria a todos que no era una egoista como pensaban.

-¡Ah! que torpe soy. No me has dicho tu nombre.- Recordó Rachel.

- Creí que lo sabías. Bueno, todos en esta escuela me conocen.- la chica dudo unos segundos- Soy Amanda Willer.

Rachel quedóo boquiabierta. No estaba siendo sobervia , simplemente era una de las personas mas populares del bachillerato.

- ¿¡ Amanda Willer? ¿La señorita Miss Simpatía por dos años consecutivos?¿ Ganadora del premio al estudiante mas querido? ¿¡ Esa eres tu? Pero... en tus fotos te ves un poco...diferente.

Rachel estaba exaltadisima. Se sentía una estupida por no haberla reconocido. Amanda Willer era quizas la joven más apreciada por todo el colegio. Tanto los chicos populares como los perdedores la adoraban. Ademas, conformaba parte del top ten de las chicas mas candentes del colegio.

- Bueno si...cambie un poco mi look- Amanda se encojió de hombros. Parecíia avergonzada- antes solía verme un poco mas...salvaje...por no decir que parecía una perra- la chica solto una carcajada.- este año quería verme un poco más natural así que deje los alisados y el maquillaje.

- ¡Dios Santo!¡Esto es maravilloso!¡Si te unes al Glee nos haremos populares!-Rachel estaba entusiasmadisima con la idea.

-No lo creo...Supongo que me pediran que lo deje... Ademas, este último año bajo bastante mi ranking de popularidad...supongo que muchos no me deben haber reconocido al igual que tu.

-Vaya no puedo creer realmente que seas Amanda Willer. ¡Y menos que me hayas prestado tu ropa!

- Descuida Rachel. Y... perdona la actitud de las chicas. Estan algo fastidiadas por las regionales

- Como sea. Entonces...hagamoslo oficial. Mañana las 3:30 debes estar sin falta en el auditorio. ¿ De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.


	2. Impacto Parte 2

**Capitulo 1 ****: Impacto parte 2**

Mercedes y Kurt pasaron el resto de la tarde visitando las tiendas del centro comercial. Despues de haber colgado los carteles del club, no tuvieron mejor idea que hacer unas compras, despues de todo, era momento de la liquidación de temporada. Luego de interminables horas de compras, los dos decidieron ir a tomar un cafe en Starbucks.

-Diablos, estoy exausto- exclamo el chico.

- ¿Sabes?, cuando tu padre vea cuanto gastaste le dara un infarto.

- Debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de darme una extensión de su tarjeta- El chico soltó una carcajada.

Mercedes bajo la vista unos segundos. Kurt podía ver la tristeza un si mirada.

- Realmente te afectó lo que dijo Dilan ¿Verdad?- dijo tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Simplemente… digo… si fuera mas delgada quizás….podría encontrar…

- Mercedes por favor no seas tonta. Eres perfecta tal y como eres. No tienes que cambiar absolutamente nada. Ese idiota no tiene idea de nada.

- Pero no puedo evitar pensar que…Tal vez si yo hubiera sido más atractiva lo nuestro podría haber funcionado…

- Haber Mercedes como te lo explico…Lo _"nuestro"_ no iba a funcionar ni aunque fueras la reina de belleza por que **soy gay.**- Kurt acarició una de las mejillas de la chica.- Ya encontraras a un príncipe que te considere la chica más hermosa del mundo. Solo tienes que ser paciente. De la misma forma, yo también encontrare al mío. Y lo digo enserio, no quiero que cambies nada. Eres bellísima- Mercedes sonrió ante las palabras del chico.

- Sabes Kurt, es realmente una pena que te gusten los hombres. Eres el tipo de chico que haría muy feliz a una mujer.- Dijo entre risas.

- Dudo que las chicas quieran salir con alguien que se viste mejor que ellas- Respondió también riendo.

Los dos hicieron un extraño juego de manos y continuaron hablando de ropa y chicos. Mientras tanto, en otra cafetería del centro comercial, Finn y Rachel tomaban unos batidos. La chica estaba radiante y Finn bastante desconcertado.

- ¿Tengo que preocuparme porque me hallas invitado?

-En absoluto- Contesto Rachel- Esto es simplemente una celebración.

- Pero… ¿Nuestro aniversario no es en dentro de dos semanas?

-Finn, no estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario. Veras, hoy tú brillante y muy atractiva novia consiguió que un nuevo miembro se una al Club Glee.

-¿Qué? ¿De veras? ¡Eso es grandioso Rach!- Exclamó Finn.- ¿De quien se trata?

- Bueno, es ahí donde mi triunfo es de una escala colosal.- Rachel dejo unos segundos de suspenso y continuo- El nuevo miembro es, nada más y nada menos que… ¡Amanda Willer! ¿No es grandioso?- Rachel comenzó a chillar alegremente

Finn la miro bastante preocupado.

- Pensé que te agradaría.- dijo decepcionada.

- No es que no me alegre que hallan nuevos miembros pero... Sabes que Santana se pondrá como fiera ¿verdad?

- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?

- No se como decirlo pero… El club de Natación y las _Cheerios_ son como el agua y el aceite. De hecho, todas las chicas del club de natación fueron alguna vez _Cheerios._ Solamente Amanda fue la primera en rehusarse a formar parte del equipo. Santana consiguió su lugar solo por que Amanda no quiso entrar. Creo que eso la afecto bastante.

- Pero eso quedo en el pasado ¿No es así? No creo que…

- Bueno… también esta dentro del top ten de las chicas más candentes… un lugar por encima de Santana.

-… No creo que le moleste tanto…- Rachel ya estaba dudando de si había tomado una buena decisión.

- No lo se… nunca me dio buena espina. Todos la quieren y eso pero…incluso Quinn llego a quejarse sobre ella… Aun no comprendo como lograste convencerla.

-No fue muy difícil. Solo deberé formar parte del club de natación.

-¿Qué diablos?- Finn se veía totalmente angustiado- Rachel… si lo haces… las _Cheerios_ acabaran con lo que queda de ti. No se meten con el club de natación porque cada una tiene su reputación. Pero tu… van a destruirte si lo haces.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan así. Quien sabe, tal vez me trasforme en una chica popular. Ten confianza en mi, se lo que estoy haciendo.- La chica trato de sonar segura aunque realmente ahora se daba cuenta que la idea la aterraba.

¿Qué tal si Finn tenia razón? ¿Y si los ataques contra su persona empeoraban? No podría soportar más humillaciones. Suficientemente difícil era soportar un granizado diario en su rostro ¿Que más podrían hacerle? ¿Que venganza podría llegar a tomar Santana? Ahora Rachel si que estaba aterrada. No había pensado las cosas lo suficientemente bien.

El martes comenzó de una forma poco usual. Azimio y Karofski venían decididos a abalanzarse sobre Rachel, Tina, Kurt, Finn y Mercedes. Lamentablemente, el equipo de Baseball ya se había adelantado. Dilan como siempre a la cabeza, se había apoderado de la mochila de Tina.

-¡Devuélvemela!- Rugió la asiática.

- ¿Acaso debería? Ustedes fenómenos han sido muy irrespetuosos conmigo.

- Ignóralo Tina, es solo un estúpido odioso- dijo Rachel enfurecida

-¿Yo odioso? Deberías mirarte un poco en espejo Berry. ¿O acaso esa gran nariz tuya no te lo permite?

Ese comentario había sido totalmente ofensivo para Rachel. Finn se acercó a Dilan dispuesto a pegarle pero Mercedes y Kurt lo sujetaron

- ¿Que dijiste sobre mi novia?

- Woaw, ¿Novia? ¿Acaso no estaba saliendo con la señorita Hummel? Digo, el otro día los vi salir de su casita juntos. Se veian tan lindos…

- ¡No te metas donde nadie te llama!- Rugió Kurt – ¡¿Por que no nos haces un favor a todos y te vas a al diablo Dilan?

En eso, Azimio y Karofski entraron en escena.

- Estos tontos son nuestros- Azimio los reclamo como si fueran un pedazo de carne.

- Hagan cola muchachos, llegamos primero.- les contestó Dilan

- ¡Vamos Dilan! déjanos un poco de diversión a nosotros también- Dijo Karofsky

- De acuerdo caballeros, pero hagamos esto de una forma civilizada. Si lo desean, pueden destruirle el rostro a Hummel. Realmente me molesta su cara. Hasta su aliento apesta a homosexualidad.

El equipo de Baseball comenzó a reír a carcajadas. En el rostro de Finn se reflejaba la cólera.

- Será un placer- Azimio preparo su puño pero Finn tomo su brazo con fuerza y comenzó a estrujarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

- ¿No es tierno? Hudson esta defendiendo a Hummel. Creo que te estafaron Berry. Al parecer tu novio es un completo marica- Dilan soltó una risita.

-Dilan ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? – Dijo una voz femenina mezclada entre los jugadores. Una chica de melena roja y bellos ojos claros salio de entre la multitud. Era Amanda. Detrás de ellas un grupo de cinco chicas con buzos azules aparecieron. Las risas cesaron e instantáneamente Azimio y Finn se soltaron.

- Hola linda- la saludó Dilan- simplemente estaba enseñándoles a estos niños a tratar con los mayores

- Aja… ¿y estaban por golpear a un chico solo por su sexualidad?

- Ese maricón se la busco. Que mas da, son unos fenómenos de circo.- Dilan se acerco de forma seductora a la chica estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios-Oye, Tengo entradas para él cine ¿Qué me dices nena? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Una película? Luego podríamos…

- OK, voy a detenerte aquí antes de que te humilles públicamente- Lo calló la pelirroja mientras tomaba distancia de él -Eres un abusivo ¿Sabes? Piensas que por escudarte entre tus monos eres mejor que el resto. Te pavoneas de aquí a allá fingiendo ser una gran estrella, pero en el fondo sabes lo poca cosa que eres. Realmente, eres una persona muy triste.

Algunos jugadores soltaron unas risas ahogadas. Dilan los fulminó con la mirada y luego se dirigió de forma altanera a la chica.

- Eso fue un poco rudo linda. Además, ambos sabemos que mueres de salir conmigo s

. Si te portas bien conmigo, te aseguro que la pasaremos genial. Deja de hacerte la difícil, bien se sabe lo perra que…

- Lo siento, pero eres muy poco hombre para salir conmigo. Incluso el chico gay es capaz de enfrentarte solo. De hecho, creo que es mucho mas hombre que tu. Así que hazle un favor al mundo y métete tu soberbia por el trasero ¿quieres, cariño?

Las chicas del club de natación comenzaron a reír.

- Ahora vete. Y se tan amable de devolverle el bolso a Cohen Chang. – Le ordenó Amanda.

-Esto no se quedara así hermosa.- Dilan le lanzó con fuerza el bolso a Tina y se retiro junto con todo el equipo.

- Ustedes también- Señalo a Karofski y Azimio

- Mis respetos Willer, realmente le diste una patada en los testículos.- Dijo Karofski

- Ustedes no son mucho mejores que él, chicos, largo de aquí. – Dicho esto. Ambos chicos abandonaron el lugar.

- Vamos, Am. Llegaremos tarde a clases. – Le dijo una de las chicas. Era la misma chica rubia que había insultado el día anterior a Rachel.

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido chicos.- Se dirigió la pelirroja a los coristas- Si vuelven a tener problemas con ellos solo díganme. Nos veremos más tarde- Amanda le guiño un ojo a Rachel y emprendió viaje con las otras cinco chicas.

Los chicos del Club Glee permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Algunos días me gustaría ser Amanda Willer.- Confesó Kurt

- ¿Realmente era Amanda? Se ve… distinta.- Opinó Mercedes- Digo, no solo Físicamente. Es como si de un año a otro se hubiera vuelto más amable. No es que antes no lo fuera.

- Es cierto- Pensó Tina- Antes no hubiera reparado en mirarnos. Supongo que su popularidad habrá bajado bastante. Bueno, hace tiempo que no se la oye nombrar por los pasillos.

- Además… ¿Dijo algo de que nos veríamos luego?- Pensó Mercedes.

Rachel y Finn se miraron el uno al otro sin decir nada.

- Comienzan las clases chicos, es mejor que nos apresuremos- Dijo Rachel intentando cambiar de tema. Con este incidente su confianza sobre que Amanda se uniera al club comenzaba a regresar.

Will tomo un respiro y entró a la oficina de Emma. Como siempre, el lugar estaba perfectamente ordenado.

- ¿Tienes unos minutos?- Preguntó Will

-Si, si. Seguro- le contestó Emma.

Will tomo asiento frente a Emma. Se deleito observándola unos segundos. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa… Era una ternura de pies a cabeza.

Realmente no tenía ninguna razón en especial para ir a visitarla. Simplemente quería volver a verla. Extrañaba todas sus charlas, sus momentos juntos… se sentía un completo idiota por haberse equivocado tanto. Y ahora, ella no era más suya.

- … ¿Que necesitas Will? –Emma lo hizo bajar a tierra.

Fue ahí donde descubrió que no tenía ningún buen argumento para visitarla. Intentó pensar algo rápido.

- A… este… simplemente…Quería preguntar como están las cosas con Carl.- Fue lo primero que le vino al a mente. Realmente se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado. No quería oír la respuesta.

- Pues… bien. Realmente muy bien. El otro día conocí a sus padres. Ambos dentistas. Me invitaron a cenar. Fue… bastante agradable. Poco a poco nuestra relación toma más forma.

Los dos volvieron a cruzar miradas. Pero las palabras no surgieron. Seguramente los ojos de Will decían todo. Decían claramente: _"Te necesito"._ Pero los ojos de Emma también hablaban y decían las dolorosas palabras: _"Lo siento. Ya no podemos volver atrás"._

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la escena. Emma atendió.

- Es Carl- susurró ella

-Descuida, ya me iba… Nos vemos luego - Will salió del despacho muerto de verguenza y comenzó a andar por los pasillos.

Estaba confirmado: era un terrible y completo idiota. Ni siquiera podía entablar una conversación decente con ella. Había arruinado todo. Y para colmo _ella_ tuvo que aparecer .

- ¡Schuester!- Lo llamó una voz familiar.

- Ahora no, Sue- Dijo Will volteándose para encontrarse con la entrenadora. Era lo único que le faltaba para completar un mal día.

- Oh descuida, hoy no vengo a refregarte tu fracaso como hombre debido a tu incapacidad de mantener una relación adulta. Simplemente quería darte una información bastante útil Veras, haciendo una de mis excursiones al a biblioteca buscando uno de los tantos volúmenes de las guías de trofeos ganadas por las _Cheerios_ en el instituto Mckinley encontré un librito muy particular denominado "_Reglamento de los clubs_" Creo que el nombre lo dice todo ¿no? Más curioso aun, un pequeño párrafo en la pagina 17 en el articulo 12 dice claramente que, por año, al menos un nuevo miembro debe ingresar al club o este deberá ser anulado del programa. ¿No es increíble? Entonces, como sabes que soy una persona que le encanta ir al margen de la ley, le presente el librito a Figgins. Realmente a mi no me preocupa mucho pues como sabes, tengo desde julio filas y filas de alumnos que desean ingresar a las _Cheerios. _Pero… ¿Adivina que? De todos los clubs de esta escuela, solo el club de natación y el Glee no han tenido nuevos miembros. ¡Incluso el club de astronomía!

- ¿Me estas diciendo que si no encontramos nuevos miembros el Club Glee desaparecerá?

- En resumen, si.

- Pues pierde cuidado Sue, porque estoy seguro de que este año, el Club Glee se llenara de nuevos miembros.

- Sabes William, eres admirable. A pesar de haberlo perdido absolutamente todo tienes todavía el brillo de la esperanza. Realmente, das asco.

Dicho esto Sue se marcho dejando como siempre a Will con un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Realmente se unirían nuevos miembros?

Rachel convocó a todos sus compañeros y a su profesor al auditorio. Los invito a tomar asiento y se subió arriba del escenario.

- Señor Schue, compañeros y compañeras. Vengo a traerles una increíble noticia que los hará estallar de la alegría.- Declaró Rachel entusiasmada. Doce rostros inexpresivos le devolvieron el gesto.- Muchos de ustedes seguramente creen que es mi egoísmo, y no su falta de talento y vagancia, la que hace que hasta el momento yo, sea el miembro con más solos. Seguramente también creerán que ese mismo egoísmo, es el que me llevo a, desde un principio, sentirme incomoda con la idea de que ingresen nuevos miembros al club.

- Ve al grano- La interrumpió Puck.

- En fin, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que. Muy a pesar de las groserías y cosas que pueden haber pensado. Yo, Rachel Berry, líder del Glee Club,… ¡Eh conseguido un posible nuevo miembro!

Todos observaron a Rachel atentamente.

-¡Grandioso Rachel!- Will se sentía súper aliviado. Si Rachel lo aprobaba, no solo seria una buena adición, si no que también solucionaría el pequeño inconveniente que Sue le había presentado.- ¿Quien es?

- Abróchense los cinturones y denle por favor mis amigos, una calida y fuerte bienvenida a… **¡AMANDA WILLER!**

La pelirroja apareció en el escenario y se coloco junto a Rachel quien aplaudía entusiasmada. Los chicos miraron atónitos a la chica. Mercedes y Kurt estaban totalmente boquiabiertos mientras que Quinn, Brittany y Santana miraban indignadas, como si las hubieran insultado.

-¡¿Qué hace _esa _aquí?- Chilló Santana.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Santana- le contesto Amanda.

-OK. Realmente estoy confundida. ¿Primero nos defiendes y ahora quieres ser parte del Club Glee?- Mercedes tenia una mezcla de emoción y desconcierto

- No quisiera sonar agresiva pero… ¿Desde cuando te interesan ese tipo de cosas? – Pregunto Quinn. Realmente, si sonó bastante agresiva.

- Fue a fin del año pasado que me comenzó a interesar la idea de unirme. Me gusta mucho cantar y, se ve divertido todo lo que hacen. Aun así, no tuve el valor hasta que Rachel me lo propuso.

Santana le dirigió a Rachel una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¿No tienes que estar con tus amiguitas en el club de natación?- Pregunto Santana.

- Bueno… si pero… creo que puedo estar dentro de más de un club – Le respondió Amanda

- Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a la entrenadora Sylvester-Argumentó Quinn.

- Me parece un poco hipócrita de tu parte unirte ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor vuelves por donde viniste?

-Vamos Santana. Todos tienen derecho a entrar al Club Glee.-Dijo Will al ver el rostro preocupado de Amanda.- Déjala audicionar

- ¿Realmente sabes cantar?- Le preguntó Mercedes

- Supongo que si. No soy tan buena como ustedes pero… Creo que puedo intentarlo.

- Muy bien Amanda entonces… ¡Sorpréndenos!- Dijo Will.

Acto seguido, Rachel se había bajado del escenario y Brad se hallaba en el piano tocando "Love Song".

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

Amanda cantaba con tal entusiasmo y corazón que realmente conmovía. Sus, gestos, sus movimientos, su larga cabellera meciéndose de un lado a otro, al compás de los sonidos… era un verdadero espectáculo. Incluso Kurt se deleitó observándola detenidamente. Aquel rostro pálido con simpáticas pecas, esos ojos azules llenos de pasión. Realmente emanaba belleza pura y natural. Se veía totalmente distinta a la vieja Amanda. Además, realmente había hablado con mucha modestia sobre su voz pues era exquisita. Hasta Santana tenía que admitir que era muy buena.

Amanda termino de cantar y empezó a respirar ya cansada.

Cantar en vivo es mas difícil de lo que creí.- Admitió la pelirroja jadeando.

Todos la observaron en silencio unos segundos. Luego, una lluvia de aplausos, gritos y silbidos cayó y sobre la chica.

- Confiesa: Eres Taylor Swift disfrazada- le dijo Artie, provocando que la chica riera a carcajadas.

- Solo diré una sola cosa: WOW – Exclamó Mercedes con una inmensa sonrisa – Con lo de hoy y tu voz tienes totalmente mi voto.

- Tu presentación tubo tres o cuatro problemitas, pero en líneas generales fue excelente-Rachel le sonrío alegremente. Después de eso estaba convencida, sería una adición excelente al club. Amanda no era tan buena como ella, así que podía estar tranquila con sus solos e incluir una nueva y bonita voz.

- Realmente tienes una voz muy buena - Le dijo Sam.

- También un cuerpo muy bueno- agrego Puck con lo que Santana lo miro furiosa.

- Muchas gracias a todos chicos.- dijo ruborizada.

- Entonces esta decidido- Will se acerco a la chica y apoyo su mano en su hombro- Amanda… ¡Bienvenida al Club Glee! – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Todos menos Santana, quien tomo sus cosas, se levanto y salio del auditorio furiosa. Brittany corrió tras ella preocupada. Amanda observo con tristeza y culpa la escena.

-Ya se le pasará- La animó Rachel.

Inmediatamente todos los miembros del club se agruparon alrededor de Amanda para hablar con ella.

- Oye, este sábado es mi cumpleaños y todos los miembros del Club irán así que más te vale este allí- le dijo Mercedes.

- ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias por invitarme. ¡Claro que iré! – Sonrío alegremente la pelirroja.

- Y si quieres puedes ir de compras con nosotros esta tarde- la invitó Kurt-. Necesitaras ponerte algo diferente. Pareces sacada de un country.

- Me gusta mi nuevo estilo pero me agradaría mucho salir con ustedes

-Y si te aburres de ellos podemos salir esta noche si quieres – Le dijo Puck.

- Dudo mucho que eso pase, Puckerman – Respondió Amanda con una sonrisita.

- Sabes, podemos juntarnos y trabajar mañana con tus cancio…-

-¿Todavía conservas tu viejo vestuario? Realmente me gustaba mucho – Tina tapó la voz de Rachel acaparando la atención de Amanda.

- Sí. Pensaba regalar algunas cosas. Si te interesan son tuyas- Le contestó la pelirroja.

Tina comenzó a saltar alegremente. Rachel se hizo a un lado y observo como el club entero se abalanzaba lleno de emoción sobre la chica. Estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de celos. ¿Por qué sus compañeros nunca se habían entusiasmado tanto con sus canciones si claramente ella mucho mejor? De hecho, si no fuera por ella Amanda nunca se hubiera presentado al ensayo ¿Por qué nadie iba a felicitarla?

Will por su parte miraba lleno de satisfacción su nueva conquista. Con esta chica, el Club Glee estaba a salvo y su meta de traer nuevas voces se estaba realizando.

Al menos algo bueno había salido de este día. O eso pensó Will en el momento, pues, en la parte superior del escenario, escondida, se hallaba Sue Sylvester quien había observado toda la escena. Y de algo se podía estar seguro: Sue ya tenía en mente un nuevo plan.


	3. Impacto Parte 3

**Capitulo 1: Impacto Parte 3.**

Con cada paso que daba Santana acumulaba más odio y más furia. Realmente se sentía indignada, ofendida, como si hubieran escupido en su propia cara. ¿Quien diablos se creía Berry para meter a esa perra en el Club Glee? Suficientemente humillante era haber formado parte de las _Cheerios_ por un pelo y ser menos atractiva que ella. ¿Ahora encima el Club Glee? ¿Qué era lo siguiente que intentaría arrebatarle?

- Caminas muy rápido... o corres muy lento- Le recriminó Brittany quien la seguía como podía. Santana se dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a los ojos de su amiga. Un inexplicable temor se apodero de ella.

- ¿Tu no iras a cambiarme por Willer verdad Britt?- Le pregunto Santana angustiada.

- Ella es sexy… pero realmente no me agrada mucho. Me recuerda a Linsday Lohan… y realmente soy alérgica a las pecas.

Santana abrazo a su despistada amiga y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Me siento furiosa! Tengo ganas de entrar de nuevo al auditorio arrancarle esa peluca horrenda que lleva como pelo

- ¿Usa peluca? ¿Acaso se quedo calva?

- Tenemos que pensar algo Britt. No podemos dejar que esa perra se apodere del Club Glee. De alguna u otra forma tenemos que hacer que Willer se retire.

- ¿Retirarse de qué? – Intervino una voz. El club entero de natación estaba frente a las porristas.- ¿No intentaran que renuncie al club de natación verdad? Realmente seria un plan muy estúpido, viniendo de las _Cheerios_. No podrían separarnos ni aunque lo intentaran. A diferencia de ustedes, nuestro equipo se basa en la honestidad y la confianza- La voz pertenecía a la joven rubia.

- Cálmate Becker-le respondió Santana con desprecio- ¿Quién dijo que intentaríamos sabotear a tu grupito? No es necesario hacerlo. Ustedes mismas se hunden solas.

La chica rubia se aproximo a Santana de forma brusca pero una chica más bajita de cabello trenzado la sujeto.

- No la escuches Allyson – le dijo la niña de trenzas a su compañera.- No sabe de lo que habla.

- Ahora, ya que son un grupo _"tan unido"_ ¿Por que no me hacen el favor de hablar con Willer para que se largue de **MI** grupo?

- ¿De que hablas López?- preguntó Allyson con desconfianza.

- Me refiero a que tu amiguita Amanda, se metió al Club Glee – Las cinco chicas la miraron desconcertada-¿No lo sabían? ¿Acaso no eran un grupo "unido"?

- Ya déjate de bromas- Habló una chica de cabello rosa chicle.- No tienes pruebas de eso.

- Esta ahora mismo en el auditorio. Vayan a ver si no me creen. Ahora si nos disculpan, Britt y yo nos marchamos. No soportamos el olor a cloro.- Santana tomó la mano de su amiga y comenzó a caminar dejando a las otras cinco chicas mirándose entre si.

- A mi me gusta el olor a cloro- comentó Brittany – es adictivo. Como el olor a pintura… puedo pasar horas oliéndolo.

- No es el punto Britt. Al menos, podemos sacar provecho de esta situación. Seguramente las sirenitas se enfadaran con ella. Aunque no será suficiente como para que se vaya.

- ¿Así que confabulando para sacar del club Glee a Willer?- De la nada. Sue Sylvester apareció por detrás de las chicas- Debo decirles señoritas… me sentiría muy orgullosa de ayudarles.

Hay un dicho que dice "mañana será un mejor día". Realmente en el caso de Rachel, no se aplicó de esa manera. En la entrada principal del colegio, el club de natación entero la estaba esperando. Las cinco chicas arrojaron sobre ella unos granizados.

- Necesitas enfriarte un poco Berry- Dijo Allyson. Seguido de eso, se retiraron riendo a carcajadas dejando a Rachel totalmente humillada.

Las cosas después no mejoraron mucho. Con toda su ropa sucia y sabor a uva, Rachel se aproximo al grupo de Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt. No estaban solos. Amanda estaba con ellos.

- … después de eso, jamás volví a colocar pie en alguno en Dolce & Gabbana.- Relataba la pelirroja. Los chicos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

- ¿Sabes si lo descubrieron? – Preguntó Tina

- No lo se. Lo que puedo asegurarte es que, aquella gigantesca mancha sigue en el vestido. Mira bien el maniquí. – Amanda soltó una risita. Esta se extinguió en el momento que encontró a Rachel frente a sus ojos.

-Hola chicos- Saludo avergonzada.

-¡¿Que diablos sucedió?- Preguntó Amanda bastante alarmada. Rachel no pudo contestar a tiempo pues detrás de ella Allyson y su grupo aparecieron.

- ¿Tienes unos minutos Am? –En realidad eso no era una pregunta. Era casi una orden.

- Seguro- contestó.- Los veo luego chicos- se disculpó alejándose junto con las chicas.

-¿Rachel necesitas ayuda para limpiarte? – Le preguntó Mercedes ahogando una risita.

- Si, muchas gracias- respondió agresivamente.

Las chicas se sentaron enfrentadas a Amanda. Un incomodo silencio se produjo durante al menos cinco minutos. Amanda no tardo en descifrarlo: estaban realmente furiosas.

- Ya imagino que tienen para decir…- especuló la chica.

- ¡¿Como puedes hacernos esto?- Dijo elevando la voz la chica de cabello rosa chicle-¡Pensé que estábamos juntas en esto!

-¿Nos abandonas por el Club Glee? ¿Ahora? ¿Estando al límite de la disolución del club?- Le recriminó una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera azabache.

- ¿Quién dice que abandonare el club de Natación, Heather? – Le respondió Amanda a la defensiva- Simplemente me uní al Club Glee. No veo el gran problema.

- Por supuesto que no lo ves- Allyson se paro bruscamente- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Pues no lo es Am. El club de natación es algo serio. Sí, nos divertimos y la pasamos bien. Pero lo sabes mejor que nadie: Nosotras seis y la coordinadota mantenemos vivo este club. Cada una tiene un importante rol aquí. No tenemos tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Me estas diciendo que aparte del club no puedo tener una vida?

- Oh, deja de decir tonterías- respondió molesta la chica de cabello rosa chicle- Sabes muy bien que Allyson no habla de eso.

- Creo que lo que Allyson y Victoria dicen es que, necesitamos que estés disponible para el club al cien por ciento. Estando dentro del Club Glee tu disponibilidad estaría partida al medio- Contestó tímidamente la chica de cabello trenzado.

- Necesitamos ganar las regionales Am, y te necesitamos para eso. Necesitamos tus habilidades. No tenemos tiempo de hacer el tonto con otros clubs.- Dijo Allyson. Su rostro lleno de furia había cambiado a una expresión un poco mas desesperada.

- Además- Agrego la chica de cabello azabache- Necesitamos conseguir al menos un nuevo miembro o el club será suprimido. Perder miembros cuando ni siquiera podemos conseguir nuevos sería nefasto.

- Se de que hablan chica- suspiro Amanda- Realmente lamento no haberlo consultado antes con ustedes. Pero creo que puedo estar en el Club Glee y el de Natación al mismo tiempo. Les prometo que no perderé el enfoque. Y créanme, lo del nuevo miembro ya lo tengo solucionado.

- ¿A si? – Preguntó la única chica que no había hablado hasta el momento.- ¿Como lo has hecho?

- Cuando sean las 2:30 lo sabrás.- Dijo Amanda confiada.

El día tampoco empezó de maravilla para Will Schuester.

-¡Schuester!- lo llamó una voz furiosa. Will encontró frente de si, una joven de unos treinta años, cabellos claros y una larga cola de caballo. Era Sara Straw, la coordinadota del club de natación.

- Buenos días Sara- la saludó Will.

- Ahórrate los buenos modales. Sabes muy bien por que estoy. Te estas robando a una de mis chicas.

-¿Te refieres a Amanda?

- Deja de hacerte el tonto. Eso no va contigo. Sí, me refiero a ella. Escucha Will, tu y yo tenemos dos cosas en común: un sueño y Sue intentando arruinarlo. Sé que la situación de tu club es tan crítica como la mía. Pero no tenias, no, no tienes ningún derecho a quitarme una de mis chicas. Tengo solamente seis chicas y sabes que si no consigo nuevos miembros y no ganamos las regionales, el club de natación se esfuma. Dime, ¿Cómo diablos pretendes que logre eso si encima tengo que tolerar que me quites a los pocos miembros que tengo?

- Debe haber algún error Sara. Mi intención jamás fue quitarte a una de tus…

-Buenos días William, Sara.- Intervino Sue haciendo una aparición repentina- ¿No es un bello día? Solo quería recordarles que si para cuando la semana termina no han conseguido al menos un nuevo miembro, lamentablemente sus clubs tendrán que desaparecer. Supongo que para ti William eso no es problema, después de todo ya tienes un nuevo miembro. ¡Felicidades! En cuanto a ti Sara – hizo una mueca con el rostro- creo que estas en aprietos ¿No es verdad? Al parecer has perdido un miembro… Creo que iría buscando una nueva vocación porque tal como lo veo, los días del club de natación están llegando a su fin. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que entregarle a Figgins la lista de las personas que adicionaron para las _Cheerios._

Dicho esto, Sue siguió camino. Sara fulmino a Will con la mirada. Este intentó buscar algo que decir, pero no halló palabras.

- Eres una rata despreciable Will Schuester.

- Escucha, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿¡Que acuerdo! ¡¿Cómo piensas remediarlo?

Si no fuera porque Rachel, había escuchado parte de la conversación, quizás Will habría recibido un fuerte golpe en la cara. La chica se aproximó al a coordinadora y al profesor.

- Yo entraré al equipo de Natación- Declaró Rachel.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplándola.

-Amanda y yo habíamos pactado eso. Ella se uniría al Club Glee con la condición de que me uniera al Club de Natación. No pude evitar escuchar parte de la conversación y realmente desconocía la información de que era si o si necesario un nuevo miembro para evitar la disolución. Realmente pienso entonces, que la decisión que tomamos con Amanda es más productiva de lo esperado. Eh tomado cursos de salvavidas en el pasado y creo que podría ser útil. Además, Coordinadota Straw, creo que la información de que Amanda había dejado el club es incorrecta.

- ¿Qué te parece entonces Sara? ¿Es justo el cambio?

Sara dudo unos segundos. Finalmente suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

- 2:30 haces la prueba Berry. Descuida, aunque seas un asco estas adentro.- Rachel la miro un poco indignada- Lamento haber sido ruda contigo Will. Aun así, el trato es ese. Si Berry no va me encargare personalmente de sacar a Amanda del Glee.

La joven dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Rachel y a Will solos en la mitad del pasillo.

-Te debo una Rachel- le confesó Will.

-Todo sea por el Glee- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- De todas formas…Quería preguntarte… ¿Por que estas toda mojada?

Era cierto, a pesar de haberse quitado todo el granizado de encima, sus ropas y cabello estaban empapados.

Las prácticas de Football comenzaron a las 2:00 en punto. Finn y Puck empezaron a cambiarse mientras que Sam, quien ya estaba listo, se encargaba de ayudar a Artie.

- Te ves preocupado Finn- observó Sam.

- No es nada- respondió el chico

- Oye, estamos entre machos. Suéltalo- le dijo Puck

- Este viernes conoceré a los padres de Rachel…Iré a cenar a su casa

- ¿Y cual es el gran problema? – Preguntó Artie.

- Bueno… además de ser los padres de Rachel son… gays…

-Y luego dices que no eres homo fóbico- Le reprochó Sam- ¿Que tiene que así lo sean?

- No se como enfrentar eso. ¿Que tal si ambos son el esteriotipo de padres celosos? Podrían comerme vivo. ¿Y si comienzan a interrogarme sobre lo que hago con Rachel? Bueno, no es que hiciéramos gran cosa, solo nos no es el punto.

- Finn, realmente eres patético. Simplemente entras con unos obsequios les das algo de charla y listo. No es la gran cosa. Realmente estas saturando tu cerebro con tonterías – Dijo Puck

- Puck tiene razón, no debes pensarlo tanto. Además, no tiene nada de malo.

- ¿Y si quieren convertirme en…?

- ¿No estas siendo quizá un poquito irracional Finn? –Le dijo Sam- O vas a decirme que Kurt ha intentando volverte…- La mirada de Finn respondió por Sam- Bueno, quizás ese no fue el mejor ejemplo. Como sea, no seas tonto. Eres el novio de su hija. Y Rachel es una princesa mimada ¿Crees que intentarían sabotear su felicidad?

-Creo que no- Finn tenía que admitirlo. Sam estaba en lo cierto. Estaba siendo totalmente irracional. – Gracias chicos

-¡Oigan ustedes cuatro! ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y métanse al campo pero YA!- Les grito la entrenadora Beiste.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron la indicación y entraron a la cancha. El equipo de Football estaba divido en dos grupos. Los chicos se posicionaron en el equipo que estaba a su izquierda.

- Quisiera ver en que estado esta en el equipo así que jugaran entre ustedes un pequeño partido amistoso**. **– Dijo Beiste con una sonrisa en el rostro. De repente esta se transformo en un rostro furioso-** ¡DESTRUYANSE ENTRE SI O ME ENCARGARE YO DE DESTRUIRLOS A USTEDES!**

El partido comenzó con gran brutalidad. En la cabeza de Finn una conocida canción comenzó a sonar en su mente y comenzó a cantarla en voz alta.

_[Finn]_

_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_

A esto se unieron sus compañeros del Glee

_[Finn y coro]_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees_

_[Finn]_

_I wanna watch you bleed_

_[Puck]_

_Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free_

_[Puck y coro]_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle_

_[Puck]_

_Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream_

_[Artie]_

_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me_

_[Artie y Coro]_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees_

_[Artie]  
I wanna watch you bleed_

_[Finn]_

_And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down,[Puck] so down, [Artie] so down, [Sam] so down _

_[Finn] YEAH!_

_[Artie]_

_You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die_

_[Finn y coro]_

_he jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your_

_[Finn]_

_It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!_

En ese momento los chicos se percataron, el partido había terminado.

El club de natación y la coordinadora estaban reunidos frente a la picina. Sara, se encontraba frente a las chicas.

- Como sabrán ustedes- comenzó la coordinadora - Amanda ha decidido formar parte del club Glee.- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica- Aun así, esto nos ha dado cierta ventaja. A partir de hoy, el Club Glee y el Club de Natación harán una tregua. Un miembro del Club Glee ha decidido amablemente unirse y ayudarnos en las regionales.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron a coro las chicas.

-Es por eso que quiero que le den una bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro, Rachel Berry.

Rachel apareció por la puerta y comenzó a caminar dedicándoles una gigantesca sonrisa a las chicas. Estas no le devolvieron el gesto, bueno, salvo Amanda. Llevaba puesta una malla azul con las iniciales del colegio, un gorro y unas antiparras.

Quizás fue, porque camino muy rápido que, la estrellita se resbalo torpemente, dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero. El grupo entero comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Amanda se apiado de la chica y le tendió una mano.

- Descuida, la primera vez fui a dar directo contra la piscina- la animó.

- No me digas – Le respondió Rachel agresivamente. Quizás no debió haberlo hecho, después de todo Amanda era terriblemente carismática. . No, quizás ese era el problema. Era _odiosamente_ carismática.

Las otras cinco chicas observaron a Rachel por un tiempo con malos ojos.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¿O acaso no piensan presentarte?- Les reprochó Sara

- Soy Magenta – Se presentó la chica de las trenzas evitando mirar a los ojos a Rachel.

- Heather- Dijo poco interesada la chica de cabello azabache

- Soy Natalie- Saludó imitando la reacción de su compañera una chica de tez oscura y afro.

- Victoria- La chica de cabello rosado se quedo unos segundos observando con desprecio a Rachel.

Un silencio se produjo. Allyson miraba al suelo con una expresión colérica.

-¿No vas a presentarte Allyson?- Sara elevó su tono de voz.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Esto Apesta!- se levantó bruscamente la rubia.- ¿Ya no se burlan lo suficiente de nosotras? Aceptémoslo chicas, la única razón por la cual el colegio nos apoya en esto es por que somos sexys y pueden vernos con poca ropa. Todas las que estamos aquí somos de las chicas más populares del colegio. Realmente, el club de natación solo existe por nuestras reputaciones y nuestros cuerpos. ¿Que creen que pasara cuando se enteren de que esta – señalo a Rachel- se ha unido al equipo? Seremos el hazme reír de todo el bachillerato. ¿Realmente quieren a Berry con nosotras? Oh, mejor vamos al punto. ¿A alguien de aquí le agrada?

- A mi me agrada- respondió furiosa Amanda- Y me parece poco amable de tu parte estar haciendo este tipo de comentario a la única persona que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a formar parte de este club.

- ¿Sabes que pasa Am? Esto no se trata de ti.- Respondió – Entraste al Club Glee sin consultarnos nada, metes a Berry ¿Y pretendes que nosotras aceptemos sin reprocharte nada? Pues debo informarte algo. Las cosas no son así.

- Allyson tiene razón – se metió en conversación Victoria- Has tomado decisiones sin consultarnos nada ¿Acaso no somos un equipo?

- Un equipo al borde de la desintegración – comentó la coordinadora- Por que si no lo saben, si para el viernes no hay nuevos miembros el club se desintegra, muchachas. Es por eso que…

- que dejan entrar a alguien como yo.- dijo Rachel bastante consternada.

- No digas eso Rachel - Amanda buscaba articular palabras, pero realmente no sabia que decir.

- Descuida, ya he comprendido. No soy bienvenida aquí. Realmente fue un error haber intentado involucrarme en esto. Fui una ilusa esperando que las cosas salieran bien. Al parecer no todos los clubs son tan abiertos como el Club Glee. - Rachel se quito el gorro y las antiparras y salió cerrando bruscamente la puerta del gimnasio. Las chicas se quedaron unos segundos observando la puerta, atónitas.

-¿Saben que es lo que más me gusto del club Glee? ¿Tienen idea de por qué me uní? Allí no recibes etiquetas de ningún tipo. No tienes que ser popular ni tener una reputación.- Amanda estaba furiosa. Allyson miro aun costado evitando hacer contacto visual con la pelirroja-¿¡Acaso no fue lo que nosotras buscamos cuando revivimos este club? ¿¡No queríamos terminar con las etiquetas? Nosotras seis y la entrenadora nos comprometimos a hacer un club, donde no necesites ser alguien para ser tu mismo. Pues realmente deberían sentirse avergonzadas chicas. Porque acabamos de rebajarnos al mismo nivel que las _Cheerios_. Recen que pueda convencer a Rachel de que vuelva – Amanda tomo sus cosas y salió tras Rachel, dejando un mal sabor en la boca de las cinco chicas.

- Me quitó las palabras de la boca – Dijo Sara- Ahora señoritas, prepárense, por que a menos de que entre hoy y mañana conozcan a alguien interesado en este club, quizás sea esta la última vez que pisemos esta piscina.

A las 3:30, Los doce estudiantes del Club Glee y su profesor ya se encontraban en el aula. Despues de aquel incidente, Rachel pretendía volver a captar un poco de atención y alabanzas de parte de sus compañeros. Fue entonces que ella entró. Despeinada, pero hermosa como siempre, Amanda entro captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Por qué la demora? – Preguntó Mercedes.

-Lo siento, tuve algunos inconvenientes- Amanda le dirigió una mirada a Rachel.

La chica tomo asiento junto a esta quien no se digno a mirarla. ¿Y con que ojos mirarla luego de tal humillación? ¿Para que diablos se había ofrecido a hacer tal idiotez? Estaba avergonzadísima y sobretodo frustrada. ¿Acaso todavía su impopularidad daba pie a este tipo de cosas?

- Por favor Rachel tienes que volver te necesitamos- Susurró un ruego la pelirroja.

- No dejare que vuelvan a humillarme de esa forma- le contestó.

- Allyson ha estado de muy malhumor últimamente. Se desquita con todos por favor Rachel, sin ti el grupo se disuelve.

-Atención a todos. – Interrumpió la charla Will- Mercedes y Kurt desean compartir con ustedes, su tarea de esta semana.

El dúo pasó al frente.

- Kurt y yo hemos decidido interpretar el tema "Summertimes" de la Opera "Porgy and Bess". –Declaró Mercedes

- Wow,¡supongo que todos morimos por oír eso! exclamó entusiasmado Will.

- Para eso, solicitamos la ayuda de una gran voz – Kurt miró a Mercedes con complicidad.

Rachel sonrío alegremente. Era obvio que estaban hablando de ella. Después de todo. Era un clásico ¿Quien aparte de ella podría interpretar tan bien un tema como "Summertimes"? Quizás para el Club de Natación Rachel era perdedora. Pero aquí, en su Glee, ella era la estrella.

- Queremos que Amanda nos acompañe con esta canción.

El rostro de Rachel cambio totalmente de expresión.¡¿Amanda? ¿Por qué? Rachel era la mejor voz de todo el Club Glee. No cabía la menor duda de ello. Cualquiera lo sabia. Estaba científicamente comprobado. ¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS AMANDA ERA INVITADA A CANTAR CON LOS OTROS? Solo había pasado un maldito día desde que se había unido al club. Ella estuvo desde el primer momento del club. Desde sus raíces. Había ayudado a mejorar a todos. ¿¡Acaso se habían vuelto todos irremediablemente locos?

Amanda pasó al frente y se sentó en unos taburetes junto con Mercedes y Kurt. Así fue como los tres comenzaron a cantar.

_[Mercedes]_

_Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
Yo' daddy's rich and yo' mama's good lookin'  
So hush little baby, don't you cry_

_[Kurt]_

_One of these mornin's you gonna rise up singin'  
You gonna spread your little wings and you'll take to the sky  
But 'till that mornin' there ain't nothin' gonna harm you  
With yo mama and daddy standin' bye_

_[Amanda y coro de kurt]_

_Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Them fish are jumpin' and the cotton's 'bout waist high  
Yo' daddy's rich and, ya know yo' mama's good lookin'  
Now hush little baby, don't you cry_

Los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir la presentación de sus compañeros.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Kurt, Mercedes realmente han elegido un gran tema! Lo has hecho muy bien Amanda. – Los felicitó Will.

Rachel estaba colérica. Ella hubiera interpretado el tema diez mil veces mejor. Finn tomó la mano de Rachel intentando calmarla. Grave error, pues la chica comenzó a estrujársela con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento, donde Santana aprovechó y utilizó una frase, que termino por destruir por completo el día de Rachel.

- Observa con atención Rachel. Al parecer Amanda es la nueva estrella del Glee


	4. Impacto Parte 4

**Capitulo 1: impacto parte 4.**

Tomó camino al baño. Necesitaba enfriarse un poco, después de todo, cantar era todo un desafío. Con una mano, recogió delicadamente su larga cabellera y se hecho todos los cabellos de la cara hacia atrás para evitar mojarse. Acto seguido. Sumergió su rostro colorado bajo el agua. El agua siempre era un alivio para ella. Le quitaba el peso y el esfuerzo que la rutina diaria le exigía. Suspiro aliviada y satisfecha, cada vez estaba más segura de que la decisión de unirse al Club Glee había sido una brillante idea.

Te estaba buscando- Interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos.

¡Rachel!- exclamo entusiasmada- Debo agradecerte tanto. Realmente me encanta el Club Glee. ¿Sabes? Quisiera pedirte que…

Oh, vaya que me debes las agracias- Contestó amargamente la morocha.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja. Algo no se veía bien.

Veamos: Primero tu y tus compañeras del club de natación me humillan luego de que tu intentaste convencerme de unirme a tu club

Técnicamente Rachel, tu te ofreciste a…

¡Calla! Segundo, me quitas a mis amigos y acaparas toda la atención. Esta bien si, eres la nueva y supongo que todos estaban muy entusiasmados. ¿¡Pero mis canciones! Desde los inicios del club Glee, nunca, jamás, nadie me pidió voluntariamente que lo acompañara en una canción ¿¡Por que a ti si? Tengo muchísimo más talento y eso se ve a la distancia. ¡Yo soy la estrella! ¿¡Como es que logras que los demás en dos días te tengan en cuenta más a ti que a mi?

Rachel yo no quería que te sientas así… lo siento.

Ahí esta otra vez. Jugando a la niña buena. Tenías razón. Es desagradable que todos te amen. Francamente, me arrepiento de abrirte los brazos al Glee. Porque te apoderaste de él. Te apoderaste de mis amistades, de mi estrellado y de mi lugar.

Amanda no contestó.

¿Sabes?, de la misma forma que tus amas el club de natación, yo amo el club Glee. Tus eres una de las personas más populares del colegio, todos te aman. Yo por el contrario, no soy como tu. El único lugar donde puedo brillar, es aquí. Y tu me estas quitando ese lugar. Y no pienso permitírtelo.

No se que decirte Rachel… realmente lamento que …

Pues no digas nada. No necesito palabras de alguien como tu. No quiero tu amabilidad. Sigue el consejo de tus amigas y deja a los perdedores en paz.

Nunca te consideré una perdedora. Ni a ti ni a los otros

Eso no es cierto. Tal vez hallas cambiado por fuera, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma Amanda de siempre.

Rachel salio furiosa del baño dejando sola a Amanda. Sabía que su planteo había sido un poco infantil. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía darse el lujo de perderlo todo. Sabía que no era la persona más amable del mundo y que quizás ponía sus necesidades y sueños antes que a las demás personas, pero aun así amaba a todos sus compañeros. Y ellos, bueno, ellos amaban su talento. Si dejaba de ser la persona más talentosa del club Glee ¿Que seria de ella? No quedaría más nada. No quedaría más nadie.

¿Rachel?- La chica no se percato que frente a sus ojos se hallaba Finn quien la miraba fijamente.- ¿Qué fue todo ese griterío?

Rachel vio a los ojos de Finn y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Simplemente se arrojo a sus brazos buscando consuelo. No porque realmente lo necesitara, simplemente quería a Finn a su lado. Lo abrazó tanto como pudo, hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

He cometido un gran error- Admitió Rachel- Nunca debí haberle dicho a Amanda de unirse.

Tú no crees en realidad eso- dijo Finn. Rachel levanto la vista, aun pegada a su pecho.- Cuando me dijiste que Amanda se uniría al club lo note en tu rostro, realmente eso deseabas.

Lo deseaba, si, ahora no estoy segura. Se apoderó de todo. Los chicos ni siquiera reparan en mí. Es como si me hubiera esfumado.

Simplemente están entusiasmados con la idea de que Amanda Willer…

¿Y si no es así? Lo se. No les agrado mucho. Quizás la única razón por la cual los chicos me toleran, es simplemente por mi talento. Sé que Amanda es mucho más amable, más caritativa y…

Rachel por favor, deja de decir tonterías- La cayo Finn. -¿Y que si ella es más amable? ¿Y que si ella es carismática? Es cierto, eres controladora, egoísta, caprichosa y pretendes ser el centro del mundo. Pero eres honesta, sabes ver el talento en las personas y hacérselo ver a los demás. ¡Por supuesto que todos te quieren! Amanda es genial, pero nunca podría sacarte tu lugar. Es solo tuyo.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Entonces por que nadie se ha ofrecido a cantar conmigo?

Quizás por que deseas todos los solos y no nos das la oportunidad a los demás de alcanzarte. Rachel, tu eres única e irremplazable. Todos aquí, lo somos. De eso se trata el club Glee ¿no? Tu misma lo dijiste: "Ser parte de algo especial te hace especial". No tienes que temer perder tu lugar.

¿Y si llegara a pasar? ¿Y si Amanda se transformara en la nueva estrella del club Glee?

Eso no pasara – dijo Finn entre risas- Pero si pasara, para mi la estrella seguirías siendo tu de todas formas.

Rachel observo a Finn con ternura. Realmente, a pesar de parecer a veces un poco bobo, siempre sabía que decirle. Finn siempre veía lo mejor de ella. Se sentía una tonta por meter esas ideas en su mente, tanto que comenzó a reír mientras unas lágrimas de emoción se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había cometido un gran error. Siempre quedaba algo, siempre quedaba Finn.

Te amo- Le susurró Rachel.

Y yo a ti – le contesto el chico. Tomo a la chica por la cintura aproximándola a su cuerpo y rozo sus labios delicadamente.

Ambos volvieron de la mano al salón del club Glee. La hora paso, pero Amanda nunca apareció.

Dicen que el día de mañana siempre sale el sol. Con honestidad, el jueves fue un día casi en su totalidad de tormenta. No solo hablando literalmente. En la primera hora de clases, Will retiró a todos los chicos del club Glee de sus aulas para una reunión. Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y, nada bueno podía salir de esto. Will formó con los doce chicos un círculo a la mitad del corredor. Sus ojos lo decían, algo realmente malo había sucedido.

Amanda decidió irse del club.- dijo secamente. Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Rachel mientras que, Santana, sonreía llena de satisfacción

¡Pero si ayer estaba de lo más encantada! – exclamó Mercedes indignada.- ¡No puede haber renunciado solo por que si!

Lo sé. Pero luego de que todos se fueron, Amanda apareció en mi oficina, diciéndome que ya no formaría parte del club- comentó Will-. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo que podría explicar este comportamiento?

Rachel y Finn se miraron. Lo sabía, era su culpa. Por su culpa Amanda había decidido irse.

Will suspiró- esto nos trae un nuevo problema muchachos. Según el libro de reglas, necesitamos si o si un nuevo integrante para el club antes de las dos primeras semanas. Si no logramos conseguir para mañana un nuevo integrante. El club ya no podrá seguir funcionando.

El rostro de Santana se transformó totalmente. Al parecer no estaba informada de eso. Nadie, pues todos se miraron horrorizados.

-¡¿Pero como vamos a conseguir un nuevo miembro en un día? –Exclamó Tina casi al borde de las lágrimas.

No hay suficiente tiempo señor Schue- Dijo Finn.

Will no tubo tiempo de contestar pues alguien tomó de su corbata y lo saco del circulo. Encontró frente suyo el rostro furioso de la coordinadora Sara Straw quien parecía querer devorarlo de la forma más repulsiva y desagradable.

A la oficina de Figgins , Schuester

Pero estaba hablando unas cosas con…

¡YA! – gritó la mujer. Kurt se refugió detrás de Mercedes.

- Seguiremos más tarde muchachos, vuelvan a sus clases.

Los doce chicos se quedaron en el pasillo, helados y consternados por la noticia. ¿Realmente su amado club iba a desaparecer? ¿Podría en verdad sucedes eso?

No… no pueden hacer esto- intentó autoconvencerse Artie.

Nadie había dicho nada sobre ese reglamento – Dijo Quinn.

No hay forma de que cierren el club ¿verdad? Digo, hemos estado trabajando tan duro este tiempo, seguro el director recapacita – dijo Sam

¿Y si no? – Dijo Puck- Acepten lo chicos, no hay forma de que consigamos un nuevo miembro para mañana.

Oh, no es necesario Puckerman, seguro que Amanda vuelve- dijo seguro Kurt. Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

Reacciona un poco ¿quieres? Es obvio que se dió cuenta de que no le convenía juntarse con nosotros.

¡Deja de ser tan pesimista Puck!- lo retó Quinn.

¡Es la verdad! Afróntenlo, hasta aquí llegamos. ¡El Club Glee esta acabado!

¡OH, CIERRA TU BOCA PUCKERMAN!- le gritó Mercedes.

Tina comenzó a sollozar en brazos de Mike. Los 12 chicos estaban realmente angustiados. Rachel no había dicho ninguna palabra al respeto. Y sinceramente no tenía mucho que decir.

Creo que la entrenadora estaba al tanto de todo esto- susurró Brittany al oído de Santana.

¡¿Qué hemos hecho Britt?- Santana estaba a mitad de un ataque de angustia.

Rachel se sentía como una verdadera estúpida. No había pensando en nada de eso cuando le grito a Amanda. Otra vez sus celos y berrinches los terminaban pagando todos sus compañeros. Ya estaba harta de que su egoísmo arruinara las cosas.

Iré a hablar con Amanda- Declaró la chica. Todas las miradas repararon en Rachel. – Como líder y voz principal del Club Glee es mi deber hablar con ella. Intentare traerla de vuelta. No prometo ningún resultado positivo, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Mientras tanto quiero que busquen algún posible nuevo miembro.

Estas loca si crees que encontraremos a alguien dispuesto a formar parte de este club- le contestó Puck.

Quizás tengas razón Noah, pero realmente, ya no tenemos nada que perder ¿O si?

El chico no contestó. Rachel tenía razón. No había nada más que pudieran perder.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Finn

Descuida, iré sola- Le contesto la morocha bien segura.

Es mejor volver a clases antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estamos allí- Sugirió Mike. Claramente se refería a Sue, quien se estaba aproximando.

Los doce chicos se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivas Aulas.

A diferencia de Rachel, Will realmente necesitaba a alguien a su lado en este momento. La oficina de Figgins era un griterío acompañado de calumnias, insultos y papeles volando por los aires.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE CANCELEN EL CLUB DE NATACION! ¡LLEVO UN AÑO ENTERO LUCHANDO POR ESTO!- Gritaba la joven entrenadora.

-¡Cálmate un poco Sara, no puedo ayudarte si te pones así!- Intentó persuadirla Figgins.

-¡¿PONERME ASI? ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ SI TODOS EN ESTE COLEGIO SE COLOCAN EN MI CONTRA? ¡SEGURAMENTE TÚ, SCHUESTER Y SUE ORGANIZARON ESTO!

-Tranquila, Tranquila- Beiste quien también se encontraba allí, tomó del hombro a Sara intentando calmarla

-¡¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- Se defendió Will

-¡TU TIENES TODO QUE VER WILLIAM! ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE TU ALUMNA ENTRARIA AL CLUB! ¡Y NO FUE ASI! ¡Y AHORA VAS POR AHÍ REGOCIJANDOTE , YA QUE TIENES UN NUEVO MIEMBRO MIENTRAS QUE YO Y MIS CHICAS ESTAMOS AL BORDE DE…

-¡Para tu información Sara, yo también estoy sin un miembro pues Amanda renunció!

-¿Eso es cierto William?-Preguntó Figgins.- Lo lamento entonces pero no tengo otra opción que recortar del programa al Club Gl…

-¡QUE! ¡VAMOS POR FAVOR, SABES LO MUCHO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO CON LOS CHICOS! Por favor, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Will sonaba totalmente desesperado.

-William, Sara, las reglas son claras. Ustedes son los dos únicos clubs sin nuevos miembros. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, si no consiguen para mañana alguien que pueda ocupar el lugar.

- Buenos días. – Entró Sue a la oficina - ¿No es una hermosa mañana? Los días de tormenta son mis favoritos. Nada mejor que un poco de palomitas y un gran show.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Sue!- la echó Sara.

-Oh, Sara no tienes ninguna autoridad para echarme de aquí, después de todo solo vengo a cumplir mi deber como educadora y entregarle a Figgins el resto de la lista de los nuevos miembros de las _Cheerios_. Los cuales ¡Wow! Este año si fue difícil, entre ciento cincuenta estudiantes tuve que elegir tan solo a veinte ¿Te imaginas? Lo dudo mucho., puesto a que ni siquiera has obtenido un solo miembro.

Sara intentó golpear a Sue en la cara pero Beiste la sujeto a tiempo. Inmediatamente Emma quien había escuchado todo, entró a la oficina y ayudo a sujetar a Sara.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA SUE SYLVESTER!- Gritó Sara colérica. Todas las personas que estaban en la dirección voltearon a ver la escena.

- ¿Esta son la clase de educadores que buscas ahora Figgins? ¡Casi me da un golpe!- Le dijo su fingiendo indignación. Era obvio que estaba realmente encantada con esta situación.

- Sara, eres hasta ahora la maestra más joven de toda la institución. Eso no quita que tengas que respetar ciertas normas. ¡No puedes golpear e insultar a otro docente! ¡Este tipo de acciones llevan una suspensión! – Figgins la retó.

- Escucha, me parece que una sanción es algo extremo. Quizás no fue la mejor reacción de todas pero entiende que estamos en una situación complicada- Intentó persuadirlo Will.

- Eso no justifica querer agredir a alguien físicamente. ¿Les enseñamos a estos niños que la violencia nos buena cuando nosotros mismos la ejercemos? – Acotó Sue.

- Por favor, entiende la situación. Ambos clubs son realmente importantes para nosotros. – insistió Will ignorando a Sue.

Figgins dudo unos segundos.

-Que esto sirva de advertencia Sara. De todas formas, a menos de que un estudiante ingrese a alguno de sus clubs no puedo hacer nada. Realmente lo lamento, pero no hay nada más que hacer. Con suerte encontraran alguien a tiempo.

-Lo entiendo- suspiró resignado Will.

Las cosas ya no podían estar peor. ¿De un día para el otro se terminaría aquel camino que con tanto esfuerzo y esmero construyó? ¿Sería realmente el final del Club Glee? Aquel espacio especial que los doce chicos y su profesor habían creado, habían forjado. Todas esas emociones desaparecían en un efímero instante. Todo quedaría en la nada. Y solo un culpable para todo esto: Sue Sylvester.

Sara se libró de los brazos de Beiste y Emma saliendo del despacho iracunda. Sue hizo una mueca de satisfacción mientras que Emma la observaba con rencor.

Esta vez has ido muy lejos Sue – le dijo Emma.

Tu dolor es mi placer – contestó- Ahora si me disculpan- Sue también se retiró de la oficina.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos terminaron imitando a Sue dejando solo a Figgins en su despacho.

- Realmente lo lamento Will- le dijo Emma

Will no le contestó. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por los pasillos del colegio. Estaba perdido y solo. Emma no estaba con él y ahora también perdería su amando club. Era obvio que ningún estudiante se uniría al club en un día. Estaba tan deprimido, que solo quería tirarse a llorar en un rincón. Bueno, al parecer no era el único. Con la cara contra un casillero, Sara tenía todo el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Cada tanto con fuerza golpeaba el casillero haciendo un espantoso ruido. Con cautela, el profesor se aproximó a la joven profesora y la tomó del hombro. Instintivamente, Sara se dio vuelta y lo apartó de un golpe. Al principio el rostro de la chica se encontraba iracundo, pero luego relajo la expresión.

- Lo siento mucho Will- se disculpó- Me equivoque contigo… Sue me dijo que tú habías planeado todo esto y… ¡Diablos soy una idiota!

- No es tu culpa. Es de Sue – dijo con rencor.

-¡Estoy furiosa! Las chicas y yo hemos peleado tanto para que el club funcionara y ahora todo se va por el caño. No puedo creerlo, todo ha sido totalmente en vano.

- Te comprendo perfectamente. Los chicos han progresado tanto. Hemos creado no solo un club coral, sino un grupo que se sostiene firme. Somos casi como una familia.

-Con mis chicas es igual. Exceptuando a Amanda, todas fueron expulsadas de las _Cheerios_, por tener problemas, por ser diferentes. Fue por eso que creamos el club. Queríamos eliminar esas diferencias y lograr aceptarnos y que nos acepten. No, que nos acepten no era necesario. Simplemente queríamos un lugar para ser nosotras mismas. Creo que solamente tu y yo podemos entender ese sentimiento.

- Lo se, Sara.- Will esquivo los ojos llorosos de la joven. No quería comenzar a llorar el también.

- Me siento tan estúpida Will. Si en vez de haberme molestado contigo nos hubiéramos aliado, quizás podríamos haber evitado…

- No sabíamos que esto podría llegar a pasar. Supongo que si fuimos bastante tontos.

Los dos callaron. No tenían mucho más que decir. En realidad si, pero sabían exactamente que pensaba el otro. Era una conexión más profunda que cualquiera. Por que en el fondo, Will y Sara eran exactamente iguales: Dos profesores entregados de lleno a sus estudiantes a quienes amaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Dos personas que revivían junto con ellos sus días de colegiales, dos seres sensibles y fuertemente atados a lo que para ellos era su pasión.

-¿Qué podemos hacer William?

- Solamente esperar que un milagro pase. Esto ya no esta más en nuestras manos.

Sara tenía que admitirlo. Tenía razón. Ahora la suerte estaba echada, y quedaba todo en manos de sus alumnos.

Rachel se aproximó al vestidor con cautela, intentando evitar toparse con alguna de las otras chicas. Allí encontró la figura de Amanda colocándose el gorro para la piscina.

-Espero no interrumpir- habló tímidamente Rachel.

Amanda volteo a verla y la saludo con un gesto, volviendo a lo suyo.

Escucha, realmente lamento todo lo que dije ayer. Fui un poco egoísta…

No. La egoísta fui yo Rachel. Tienes razón, tome un lugar que no era mío. Me apodere de tus amigos y tu estrellato. Y eso no esta nada bien. Tu eres la chica Glee no yo.

Eso no es cierto. Todavía puedes…

No volveré. Si vuelvo, mi popularidad y mi carisma harán lo de siempre. Seré el centro de atención. Todos querrán salir conmigo, verme. Y ayer me di cuenta Rachel. Te ha dolido mucho verme con los demás, tan apegada. Te debo una verdadera disculpa. No note lo tedioso que era para ti verme hacer ese tipo de cosas.

No lo negare, realmente es molesto. – Rachel tomo aire unos segundos- Pero si debo admitirlo, es solo por que envidio todo lo que tú tienes.

¿Que tiene de envidiable?- Pregunto desconcertada.

¿Acaso Bromeas? Desde que tengo memoria, siempre soñé ser un modelo a seguir para la gente. Ser la chica más popular del secundario, que todos besen el suelo que toco. Eres como una celebridad, la gente muere por hablar aunque sea unos segundos contigo. Todos te conocen y admiran cada cosa que haces por más tonta que sea. Amanda, tienes la vida perfecta de cualquier estudiante. Yo soy totalmente impopular, todos me detestan, y mi carácter no me ayuda a hacer amigos. Solo tengo mi talento, pero al parecer no es suficiente. Mírate y veme. Soy mucho mejor cantante que tu y sin embargo, todos se morían de hacer un dueto contigo, todos quieran ser tus amigos. Sinceramente daría todo para tener al menos la mitad de lo que tú tienes.

Vaya que eres tonta Rachel- la retó Amanda. ¿Eso es lo que envidias? ¿Mi popularidad? Tú no tienes idea de lo que es estar en mis zapatos. ¿Por qué crees que este año intenté dejar todo eso? El cambio de guardarropas no es una coincidencia.- Amanda hizo una breve pausa y luego continuo- La única que tiene envidia aquí soy yo. Envidio todo lo que tú tienes Rachel. Y me molesta muchísimo que no puedas verlo.

¿Me envidias?- los ojos de la chica se posaron con asombro en Amanda. ¿Acaso la chica más popular del colegio acababa de decir que la envidiaba? ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando?

Si, estoy plena de envidia. Creo que por eso intenté aprovecharme de mi carisma y lo utilicé a mi favor. Perdóname por eso.

Realmente no lo comprendo. ¿Qué tiene de envidiable una perdedora como yo?

Rachel tu vida es realmente perfecta. Tienes un talento único e inigualable. No mucha gente nace con eso, tu, simplemente naciste para ser una estrella. Tienes algo por lo que pelear, por lo que mejorar. Y lo más hermoso de todo esto, es que eres lo suficientemente valiente para gritárselo al mundo. No solo tu talento, sino como eres. Tú puedes ser quien eres sin restricciones, aun si todos los días recibes granizados en el rostro. Nunca negaste lo que eres, y eso es algo admirable y sorprendente. No solo tú, todos en el Club Glee son así. Quizás no lo veas Rachel pero te aprecian muchísimo. El otro día, cuando fui de compras con Kurt y Mercedes, estuvieron hablándome un poco de todos en el club. Sobre ti, dijeron muchas cosas: Que eres pesada, fastidiosa, no tolerabas no ser el centro de atención, controladora y muy orgullosa. Pero dijeron que eras alguien de confianza, alguien que logra sacar a la luz lo mejor de las personas aunque estas lo vean como algo malo. También comentaron que si no fuera por ti, el club seria totalmente distinto.

¿Enserio dijeron eso? – Rachel se enterció. No podía creer todo lo que Amanda le estaba diciendo.

Por eso mismo te lo digo. Todos en el club de quieren como eres. Con todas tus cosas buenas y malas. Realmente desearía poder tener eso. En este colegio, nadie me conoce realmente. Nadie sabe quien soy. Todos saben que existo, que soy popular, que soy amigable, que es imposible no quererme y que soy genial. Pero nadie te podrá decir como soy. Quizás las chicas del club de Natación son las personas de esta escuela que más saben de mí. Pero no saben todo acerca de mí. Nadie lo sabe. Y seguramente nunca nadie lo sabrá. Yo quisiera poder ser tan abierta como tu y gritarle al mundo quien soy. Quisiera no tener un status que mantener, quisiera un granizado en mi cara todos los días con tal de demostrarle lo que pienso y quiero para mí. Tú tienes todo lo que yo deseo Rachel, eres invisible para la mayoría, pero para quienes realmente te aprecia estas llena de color y vida. Yo, por el contrario soy un recipiente vacío.

Rachel la miro perpleja. Nunca en su vida, pensó que alguien de tanta importancia para todo el cuerpo estudiantil pudiera tener tales sentimientos. Nunca pensó que la popularidad tuviera este rostro.

- ¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta realmente, que nadie me conocía? No fue cuando ingrese al club de natación sin duda. Es cierto que para aquel entonces, ya había adoptado un cambio en mi forma de pensar, y quizás por eso pase de ser la perra del bachillerato a la chica amable y simpática que todos querían ser. Pero solo a fin del año pasado me di cuenta de que en verdad nadie sabía nada de mí. ¿Sabes como paso? – Rachel negó con la cabeza- Fui a verlos a las regionales.

-¿Tu fuiste a vernos a…?

-Nadie del colegio lo supo. Nadie lo sabe. Sentí curiosidad y no había tenido un buen día, quería dispersarme un poco, así que fui a verlos. Es cierto que quizás _Vocal Adrenaline_ estuvo increíble. Pero cuando los oí cantar a ustedes, algo en mi cambio completamente. Solo oyendo sus voces supe quienes eran, supe que era cada uno de los que conformaba el coro, pude ver sus historias, sus tristezas y también sus alegrías. Y sus rostros en el escenario me lo decían. Ser un fenómeno, es lo mejor que les paso en la vida. Cuando descubrí eso, yo también lo quise para mí. Deseaba subir al escenario y cantar con ustedes.

- ¿De veras?- dijo entre risas Rachel.

-¡Diablos que me pare y estaba a punto de hacerlo!

Las dos se miraron por unos instantes. Era totalmente ridículo y absurdo. Ambas se tenían una enorme envidia. Ambas anhelaban lo que la otra carecía. Y ese sentimiento, las inundaba.

- Quiero que vuelvas al club Glee Amanda.- dijo Rachel con seguridad- Más allá de que sea si o si necesario para que el club no sea eliminado, tu tienes mucho que expresarnos. No puedo negarte ese lugar, y aunque me muera de envidia, aguantaré. Eres realmente lo que necesitamos en el club y no puedo ser egoísta ni contigo ni con los demás. Incluso yo deseo que te unas. Aun si te invitan a ti a cantar y no a mi

- De hecho Rachel… antes de que comenzaras a gritarme ayer, quería pedirte de… hacer un dueto.

Rachel la miro nuevamente desconcertada y alagada.

-¿Que?

- Tu misma lo dijiste, eres la mejor voz de todo el club. Y la persona que más admiro hasta la fecha. Habría sido un honor para mí poder cantar alguna canción contigo.

Ahora si Rachel se sentía más torpe que nunca. Pero a la vez una felicidad intensa se apodero por completo de ella y abrazo con fuerza a Amanda.

- Entonces con más razón tienes que volver al club si quieres todavía ese dueto.- La alentó Rachel.

La pelirroja quedo totalmente perpleja ante la reacción de su compañera pero termino devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Estas completamente segura de que quieres que regrese?

Claro que si.

-En todo caso, quiero pedirte también que regreses al club de natacion.

Pero…

-Eh hablado con las chicas. Incluso Allyson se arrepiente de la forma en que te trato.

No estuvo para nada bien. Las chicas y yo queremos que pruebes de nuevo. Realmente te necesitamos Rachel, el club de natación será cancelado sin ti. Además, ni siquiera lo has intentado. Se que las chicas no fueron nunca muy lindas contigo, pero no son malas personas. Cada una, tiene una historia difícil. Pero sabes, cada vez que montamos un espectáculo en el agua, es como si todas las presiones se alejaran, podemos disfrutar de ser nosotras. No quiero que eso termine y se que te gustara estar allí. Al menos quisiera que lo intentaras.

Rachel lo pensó unos segundos.

- De acuerdo… volveré a intentar

En eso Santana entró corriendo al vestidor.

- ¡Lamento todo lo que he hecho –bueno en realidad no- de cualquier forma, por favor vuelve al Club Glee! – Dijo la chica toda acelerada.

Rachel y Amanda se miraron perplejas.

- La entrenadora Sylvester y yo no queríamos que te unieras al club e inventamos una estrategia. Pensamos que si Rachel se sentía desplazada quizás… es por eso que el club de natación te hecho granizados ayer, yo las incentive para que lo hicieran. Kurt y Mercedes querían que cantaras con ellos pero yo los motive a hacerlo. En resumen Willer, te desprecio y me caes mal, pero si que estés dentro del club nos salva entonces vuelve.

-¿¡Tu hiciste que! – Dijo Rachel indignado.

Nada personal Rachel, simplemente quería deshacerme de la otra.

Amanda miro a la nada unos minutos desconcertada. Rachel temía que con esta declaración la chica no quisiera unirse. Santana lo había arruinado todo.

¿Por qué me odias tanto Santana?- le preguntó Amanda.

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres más popular que yo, según dicen más candente y si no fuera por ti yo no estaría ahora con las _Cheerios_. ¿Sabes lo que es ser la acción de caridad? Sabes, no en vano estuve con la mayoría de los chicos populares del colegio. Pero tu, que has jugado todo el tiempo a hacerte la difícil, logras más que yo. Y encima, haces lo mismo con mis amigos del Glee.- Rachel la miro perpleja- Si, amigos, pues por más impopulares y raros que sean, algo me agradan.

Al parecer mi disculpa es doble. Siento haberles hecho pensar que les quitaba el lugar chicas. No quería que te sintieras así Santana. De verdad, preferiría mil veces dejarte mi popularidad a ti, sé que la apreciarías muchísimo más. Lamentablemente y por desgracia eso no depende de mí.

Uy si, que desgracia.- exclamó irónicamente Santana.

Hablo enserio. No me interesa ser popular. No es algo para lo que nací. Y me gustaría pasar lo más inadvertida posible este año. Y si voy a estar dentro del Club Glee quisiera llevarme bien contigo.

Santana la observó con desconfianza unos segundos.

- De acuerdo, dejémoslo como tregua temporal. Pero te advierto, si veo que entras en mi terreno, me encargare de hacer un infierno lo que te resta de secundaria.

No tengo problema con eso- dijo Amanda entre risas.

Muy bien, entonces chicas haremos lo siguiente- Comenzó Rachel- Santana quiero que reúnas a todos en el salón de clases en 2 horas. Amanda, tú y yo prepararemos un dueto.

¿Ahora? – Preguntó Amanda alarmada.

Ajam. Podríamos elegir algún clásico musical como…

Rachel, no eh visto un musical en mi vida.

La morocha la miro perpleja.

- ¿¡QUÉ NO HAS…? Tengo que comenzar a educarte mejor – negó la chica con la cabeza- Bueno entonces eso lo cambia todo. ¿Entonces que te parece esto….?

Los once chicos y su profesor se hallaban sentados en las bancas del salon. Rachel se encontraba frente a ellos sentada en un pequeño taburete. Junto al suyo, se encontraba otro vacío.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto el señor Schue.

Rachel dejo unos segundos de silencio. Todas las miradas iban atentamente a la chica, quien fingía seriedad. Una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro.

-¡Amanda vuelve al club Glee!- Chilló la estrellita

La pelirroja entró recibiendo los aplausos calidos y alegres de sus compañeros que empezaron a gritar con entusiasmo. El señor Schue comenzó a reír y aplaudir también.

- Ya hemos hablado con el director Figgins y esta todo arreglado – informó Rachel.

Rachel figura como nuevo miembro del club de natación y yo, como nuevo miembro del club Glee así que, es oficial

-¡Ambos clubs están salvados! – exclamaron las chicas a coro.

Los aplausos prosiguieron. Will estaba aliviado. Otra vez más y por un pelo, se habían salvado. Realmente, estaba orgulloso de Rachel.

- Para celebrar esta ocasión y completar nuestra tarea del club Glee sobre canciones que hayan marcado un impacto, hemos buscado un tema que, Amanda y yo cantaremos a dueto. Espero por favor les agrade.

Amanda se sentó en un tabule junto a Rachel. Una melodía conocida por todos comenzó a sonar.

[Rachel]

Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore.

[Rachel coros Amanda ]

It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

[Rachel & Amanda]  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

[Amanda]  
Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore.

[Amanda coros Rachel]

That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

[Rachel & Amanda]

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door

No era un tema muy esperanzador, pero la voz de las dos chicas combinadas llevaba una sensación llena de paz a los corazones de todos. A pesar, de los problemas que pudieran atravesar este año, los superarían. Nada era imposible, nada era para siempre, todo cambiaba. Cada segundo, cada situación era efímera y única. Habrían tristezas y nuevos desafíos pero, la alegría de estar allí, podría contra todo.

Will pudo ver desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta el rostro de Sara mirándolo. La joven profesora le sonrío y el le devolvió la sonrisa. A pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido bien. El club Glee tenía un nuevo miembro y un nuevo camino. Un nuevo viaje: Los Ángeles.

Nuevamente, cambiada y lista, Rachel abrió las puertas de la piscina. Frente a ella, las cinco chicas, la coordinadora y Amanda se encontraban de pie esperándola. Las cinco, llevaban granizados en sus manos. Instintivamente Rachel cerró los ojos y cubrió su cara. Nada cayo sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que las cinco muchachas, habían arrojado sobre si mismas los granizados, quedando cada una de un color distinto.

- Supongo… que ya estamos a mano – dijo Allyson mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

- Oh, yo creo que si- dijo entre risas la Coordinadora. Amanda también comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- Muy bien Rachel, al agua.

La morocha se lanzó elegantemente a la piscina y comenzó a nadar recorriendo el la piscina. Comenzó a tomar algunas posturas de ballet y a reproducirlas dentro de la piscina. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero realmente lo hacia muy bien.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos la chica se aproximo a la orilla para encontrarse con sus compañeras.

- Nada mal Berry – comentó Allyson satisfecha- supongo que una chica como tú sería muy útil en el equipo.

Con un poco más de practica estarás perfecta para las regionales- La animó Sara.

Rachel sonrío alegremente y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su compañera pelirroja. Estos días realmente habían sido un triunfo. No solo había encontrado un nuevo miembro para el club Glee. Había encontrado también una buena amiga.


	5. De Confeciones y Mentiras Parte 1

**Y Esto es lo que te perdiste en Glee:**

_Una chica nueva llamada Amanda entró al club Glee a pedido de Rachel pero esta se enojo con ella por ser más popular y casi hace que la chica nueva deje el club. Suerte que las dos llegaron a un acuerdo, descubriendo que cada una estaba celosa de la otra y se volvieron amigas nuevamente. Ahora Rachel se ha unido al club de natación y Amanda al club Glee. Pero no todo es color de rosa, en el colegio los bravucones siguen molestan y ese chico Dilan del club de baseball realmente es fastidioso .Al parecer, esta interesado en Amanda. Sam y Quinn comenzaron a salir, y pareciera que ella se olvido de su historia con Puck. Mientras tanto Finn se prepara para finalmente conocer a los padres de Rachel. _

**Capitulo 2: De confeciones y mentiras Parte 1**

El teléfono sonó unas tres veces hasta que ella contestó.

¿Buenas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Tengo que contarte un par de cosas – la voz de Rachel sonaba en la otra línea

¡Hey! ¿Como estuvo la cena?

Terrible.

¿Cómo que terrible?

Veras…

Relato de Rachel.

_Al abrir la puerta, Finn llegó con un elegante ramo de flores rosadas para mis padres. Entonces cometió el primer error de la noche_

_- Buenas noches señor y… señor Berry.-Saludó- Les traje estas flores. Supongo que les gustaran, después de todo… son rosadas._

_Ya te imaginaras el rostro lleno de desconcierto de mis padres. Como sea, la comida estaba servida así que simplemente nos sentamos en la mesa a comer. Hubo unos incómodos minutos de silencio hasta que mis padres comenzaron con preguntas triviales sobre el equipo de football, estudios universitarios, como nos conocimos y una larga lista de etcéteras. Ahí fue cuando la terrible conversación comenzó. _

_- Por como nos habla Rachel de ti debes ser un joven muy decente Finn.- dijo mi papá._

- _Todo un caballero, según ella-acotó mi otro papá- Más te vale que sea asi y te comportes muchacho, podrías terminar en severos problemas si no la tratas como se debe.- Obviamente lo decía en broma pues estaba a las risas. Pero al parecer Finn no lo vio así, se puso muy tensó y nervioso. Ahí fue cuando abrió la boca_

_-¡Juro que solo llegue a segunda base! ¡No he hecho nada más! ¡Lo juro! .¡ Nunca haría algo tonto!¡No lo haría sin… no lo hemos hecho!¡ Y juro que seria prudente! ¡No la dejaría embaraza…!. Ya tuve un problema con una chica, bueno técnicamente no la embaracé yo pero… ¡Juro que no eh hecho nada malo!_

_No podría expresarte con palabra la vergüenza que sentí en el momento. Menos describirte el rostro de mis padres. Y eso no fue lo peor…La cena cerro con broche de Oro. Estuvimos todos en silencio durante lo que quedo de la cena hasta llegar al postre. Ahí nuevamente mis padres y yo intentamos retomar la conversación. Todo parecía empezar a funcionar. Pero ahí fue cuando todo salio mal. Finn tuvo que hacer una brillante pregunta que terminó por lograr el desastre total. _

_-Disculpen la intromisión y la curiosidad pero… quisiera saber, para no cometer ningún error ¿ A quien debería referirme como señor… bueno digo, uno debe cumplir roll de madre y de padre no?. _

_-_Es oficial Rachel: Tienes por novio a un idiota- dijo Amanda entre risas.

-Vamos no es gracioso.- Dijo Rachel seriamente. – Mis papas no quedaron muy agradados. Digo, no dicen que sea una mala persona, pero si que es un tanto raro. Aun así, me siento bastante avergonzada.

-Y no es para menos- Acotó Amanda- digo, ¿A quien si no a Finn se le ocurre preguntar algo así?

- Dios santo, que mala noche. – suspiró Rachel

- Si te hace sentir mejor podemos ir de compras mañanas. Debía encontrarme con Kurt y Tina para elegir el regalo de cumpleaños de Mercedes. ¿Ya has comprado algo?

- Oh, no lo olvide por completo. Podríamos regalarle algo en conjunto.

- ¡Claro! Entonces, llamaré a Kurt y le diré que vienes con nosotros. Tú quédate en la otra línea.

En otro lugar, una conversación similar estaba teniendo en lugar en la casa Hummel.

- ¿Dices que estuvo muy mal?- preguntó Finn angustiado.

- Como representante homosexual en esta habitación debo confesártelo Finn: Eres terriblemente bruto. Con esto y la visita a la casa de los Fabray me demuestras el poco tacto que tienes con los padres de tus novias.

- Estaba muy nervioso, es todo- se defendió el chico

-¡No puedes ser tan primitivo y vulgar para preguntarles algo así! ¡Menos siendo este el primer encuentro! Realmente si fuera tú, agradecería mucho si te dejan volver a ver a Rachel.

- Diablos, después de esto no podré verla a los ojos. Que vergonzoso…

En ese instante, Teenage Dream comenzó a sonar, era el celular de Kurt. El chico se aproximó al teléfono y contestó.

-¿Diga?- Saludó

- ¿Kurt? Soy Amanda. – Dijo la chica por la otra línea.

- ¡Amanda! Espero que no llames para cancelar también. Tina dijo que saldría con Mike.

- Oh, no. Simplemente quería avisarte que Rachel también quisiera venir ¿No te molesta?

-mmm…-Kurt dudó-No, en absoluto. De hecho, Finn también vendrá, así que nos veremos a la 1:00 en la entrada principal del centro comercial.

- Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos allí.

-Adiós, linda.- Acto seguido cortó el teléfono.

-¿Qué quería ella?- Preguntó Finn.

- Oh, nada. Tu novia también nos acompañara mañana.

-¿Rachel ira? No estoy listo para verla… no… no puedo hablar con ella.

- Vamos, tienes que enfrentarla en algún momento.

- Simplemente no puedo. No, no pienso ir. Además, Amanda no me agrada para nada. Seria muy incomodo…

-¿Cómo que no te agrada Amanda?- Preguntó Kurt desconcertado.- Esa chica es como un imán…es imposible no quererla.

- Eso es lo que menos me agrada. Es como si todo el mundo pretendiera que fuera una estrella. Realmente me parece una persona muy egocéntrica.

-Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada respecto a ella, pero como quieras. ¿Seguro que no deseas venir?

-Seguro, buscare con Sam algo que regalarle a Mercedes.

Amanda volvió a colocar en la línea telefónica a Rachel.

- Eh hablado con Kurt, dice que puedes venir. Finn también vendrá así que..

- Un segundo, ¿Finn vendrá?... No me siento en condiciones de verlo. No, no estoy lista para una confrontación.

-Vamos, Rach, es tu novio. No puedes esquivarlo…

- No estoy esquivándolo simplemente estoy postergando nuestro encuentro. Después de todo, lo veré sin falta en la fiesta de Mercedes. Es mejor que no vaya… Ya veré que regalarle por mi cuenta.

- Si así lo dices. Entonces debo dejarte. Tengo que prepararme para mañana.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos luego. – Se despidió Rachel.

Cortó el teléfono y lo arrojó a la cama. Luego, ella se arrojó también cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. Estaba agotada. La cena realmente la había destruido. ¿Cómo quedaría después de esto su relación con Finn? Realmente no tenía muchos deseos de verlo. Los recuerdos estaban todavía en su mente y eran realmente penosos. Lentamente, Rachel comenzó a cerrar los parpados y a quedarse dormida. Era lo mejor para superar una mala noche.

Comenzó a correr apresurada. Se había quedado dormida, y estaba llegando tarde. Su vestido color crema y con estampas florales se volaba se volaba con el viento y dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior. A pesar de capturar todas las miradas, la chica siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su destino.

- Llegas tarde- La regañó Kurt.

- Solo por veinte minutos- dijo Amanda con la respiración acelerada. De pronto se percatóde un dato importante- ¿Donde esta Finn?

- Decidió que no quería venir. No quiere encontrarse con Rachel después de… bueno, supongo que te habrás enterado.

- Oh, genial- dijo con ironía la chica- Rachel me canceló por la misma razón.

-En resumen… significa que seremos tú y yo nada más.

- Eso parece- respondió Amanda.

Realmente no sentía mucha comodidad saliendo a solas con Kurt, por el contrario, el chico parecía no importarle mucho. Se aproximó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Acto seguido ambos estaban caminando por el centro comercial.

- Bien, podríamos ver algunos accesorios, se que eso le encantara a Mercedes.- Sugirió el chico. – Oh quizás algunos zapatos, el otro día estaba quejándose diciendo que quería unos nuevos tenis.

- Si tú lo dices- Contestó la chica a secas. Se sentía extraña. La única persona del club Glee con la que había tomado estrecha relación era Rachel. No sabía prácticamente nada de Kurt, después de todo, solo hace un par de días que lo acaba de conocer.

Recorrieron todo el primer y segundo piso en una hora y media sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Todo era o muy elegante ,costoso, muy poca cosa o simplemente no habían talles. Kurt parecía tomar el poder sobre la situación, criticando y observando cada local con sumo cuidado y objetividad para encontrar algo perfecto para su amiga. Amanda, simplemente sonreía y asentía. Mucho más no podía a hacer. No conocía los gustos de Mercedes. De hecho, no conocía a ninguno de los miembros del Club. Ya se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber venido.

Finalmente exhaustos se dirigieron al quinto piso a tomar unos batidos de fruta. Los chicos tomaron asiento en una mesa. Amanda tenía la vista puesta en su batido de fresa y piña, mientras que Kurt no para de hablar.

- … y ese ultimo vestido, ¡Diablos! me molesta mucho que no tengan talles. Siempre es lo mismo, si no tienes una figura esquelética no puedes veste bien.

- Es una pena…-respondió la chica con poco interés

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kurt.

La chica no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que Azimio y Karofki se aproximaron a ellos

-Buenos días señoritas.- Karofki se sentó sobre la mesa donde yacían. Kurt bufó sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

- Hola chicos- saludo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Luces hermosas como siempre Willer- acotó Azimio sentandose.- lastima que estés acompañada por la princesa de Gaylandia y no con un hombre de verdad.

- ¿Y, que están haciendo? ¿Acompañas a Hummel a comprarse una nueva faldita? –Se burló Karrofki. Azimio comenzó a reír junto con el.

- De hecho, acaban de interrumpir nuestra cita – Lo defendió Amanda. Kurt abrió repentinamente los ojos. Azimio y Karrofki miraban incrédulos.

- Amanda que… -

- Entonces, caballeros, discúlpenme pero en estos momentos notaran que estoy algo ocupada. Así que si quieren una cita conmigo lo lamento pero tendrán que resignarse, ya estoy tomada y aunque no lo estuviera, seguramente les diría que no. – Prosiguió la chica ignorando a Kurt. – Ahora vallan, seguramente encontraran algunas chicas medianamente bonitas que se dignaran a salir con unos monos abusivos como ustedes.

- Tu no estarás hablando realmente enserio ¿Verdad? – Azimio todavía estaba desconcertado.

-Definitivamente estoy hablando enserio, ahora largo de aquí, infectan el ambiente.- Los hecho la pelirroja.

Los dos chicos, sin decir nada, se retiraron dejándolos solos nuevamente. Kurt sentía una mezcla de admiración y horror a la vez. Realmente era increíble el dominio que su compañera tenía sobre los demás.

- ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? – Le reprochó indignado- No tenías porque mentirles

- Lo hice para que nos dejaran en paz. Además, quería que quedaras bien frente a ellos…

- Amanda, soy gay desde que tengo memoria. Estoy acostumbrado a que los homo fóbicos como ellos hagan esa clase de bromas o digan esas tonterías. Si comienzo a mentir sobre mi sexualidad simplemente estaré negándome a mi mismo. No me preocupa lo que los demás piensen, no cambiare quien soy y si no les gusta pues no es mi problema.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica- Supongo que no pensé lo que hacia. Pero es que te vi tan irritado… Realmente lo siento, fue una tontería.

- Descuida.- Suspiro Kurt con una sonrisa.- No voy a negártelo, los golpes, los insultos… realmente duele, pero pienso que seria mucho peor si no pudiera aceptar a mi mismo.

- Eres realmente valiente Kurt – Por primera vez en todo el día, Amanda lo observaba con mucha atención- No se si yo podría soportarlo. Realmente te envidio. A ti y Rachel. Me gustaría poder gritarle al mundo quien soy como ustedes lo hacen.

- Bueno ya estas en el club Glee así que puedes hacerlo, al menos con nosotros, cuando te plazca. Aun así, yo te noto bastante natural, con todo el mundo.

- No me refiero a mi forma de ser. Bueno quizás a veces sea un poco sobreactuada. Recién, por ejemplo. Pero me gustaría que la gente pudiera conocerme un poco más.

- Entonces déjate oír, tonta.

- Nadie escucha

- Entonces debo ser nadie pues en estos momentos te estoy oyendo.

Amanda comenzó a reír.

- Tengo que confesártelo, al principio me sentía un poco incomoda contigo. Es la primera vez que salgo con un chico que no desea besarme o llevarme a un motel.

- Lamento desilusionarte. – respondió Kurt con ironía mientras reía.

-¡Oh, para nada!-dijo la chica entre risas – De hecho me agrada más así. Supongo que temía no encajar contigo. No conozco aun a nadie del Glee, no realmente. Y son todos tan extraordinarios que… no se si debería ir a la fiesta de Mercedes. ¡Ni siquiera sé que comprarle!

- No seas ridícula. Debes esperar un poco más recién acabas de entrar al club. Les agradas a todos y sé que Mercedes se sentiría encantada contigo en la fiesta. Y, personalmente, es honor que una leyenda del colegio como tu me este acompañando.

- Ese es el problema. No soy una leyenda, o alguien importante. ¡Detesto que la gente me vea de esa forma tan superficial! No quiero ser popular. Simplemente quiero que los demás puedan ver a través de mí. No deseo ser la chica genial y agradable. Quiero ser más que eso.

- Creo que allí es donde fallas. Los demás no pueden conocerte si no te dejas conocer. Dices que nadie escucha, pero tampoco das lugar a que los otros te escuchen.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- Debes darle un poco más de tiempo a las cosas. Ademas ¡Mira! Ya estamos comenzando a llevarnos bien ¿no te parece?

La chica comenzó a reír nuevamente. Se sentía realmente torpe por sentirse incomoda con Kurt.

- Entonces… Dime, ¿Que es lo que quieres decirle al mundo? Se tu misma.

La expresión de Amanda volvió a ponerse seria.

- Oh, nada. No podría hacerlo, nadie esta dispuesto a oír y realmente creo que es mejor así. La gente me vería totalmente distinta si lo supieran.

- ¿Entonces es un especie de secreto del que sientes vergüenza?

- Algo así – dijo desviando la vista de los ojos del chico. – Quizás algún día te lo diga. Pero no ahora. Recuerda que todavía tenemos un regalo que escoger y unos dos pisos más por recorrer.

- Es cierto.-De repente, una música de fondo comenzó a sonar escuchandose claramente así "Into the Groove" de Madonna. La expresión de Kurt cambio inmediatamente- ¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!

-¡Hace años que no la escuchaba!- Respondió alegremente la pelirroja.

- Entonces… ¿Me concedería usted esta pieza? – Le ofreció Kurt bromeando.

Extendió la mano hacia la chica caballerosamente y, ella, en respuesta, le tomó el brazo y lo arrastró por el centro comercial. Acto seguido estaban bailando y cantando por los pasillos del centro comercial. Entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas y llamando la atención de todos.

[Amanda]

_And you can dance_

_[Kurt]  
For inspiration_

_[Amanda]  
Come on!_

_[Kurt]  
I'm waiting_

Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be  


_Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight.  
_

_[Kurt]  
Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors  
Where no one else can see_

I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else

Get into the groove  
Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Girl what will it be

Gonna get to know you  
In a special way  
This doesn't happen  
To me every day  
Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise  
I see the fire burning in your eyes  


_[Amanda]_

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors  
Where no one else can see_

I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else

Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be

_[Kurt & Amanda]_

Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I now you're mine  
You've got to

_Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I now you're mine  
You've got to_

_Get into the groove  
Boy/Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy/Girl what will it be  
_

_Get into the groove  
Boy/Girl you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy/Girl what will it be_

Ambos terminando a las carcajadas, exhaustos. No muy lejos de los dos chicos, Dilan Mohamet, se encontraba junto a un chico de tez negra, aparentemente también del equipo de Baseball. Dilan observaba incrédulo a la pelirroja y al chico.

- ¿Esa de allí no es Amanda? – pregunto el chico que lo acompañaba.

- Eso parece… ¿Pero que hace con la princesita Hummel? – Pregunto Dilan casi molesto.

- Al parecer una salida entre amigas – dijo entre risas el chico.

- No me refiero a eso. Digo. ¿Desde cuando se habla con Hummel? Esto no me huele nada bien, vamos a ir a saludarla – Dilan tomo dirección hacia Amanda y Kurt.

- Y aquí vamos… - suspiro su acompañante.

Mientras tanto e ignorándolo todo, Kurt y Amanda seguían a las risas.

- Esto fue un recorrido en tiempo record- Bromeó la chica.

- Si, lastima que olvidamos comprar algo.

- Hola preciosa – Los interrumpió por detrás Dilan. Kurt y Amanda nuevamente pusieron malacara. Al parecer, los problemas no paraban de brotar- Quiero aclarar que me refería a Amanda, no a ti Hummel.

- Descuida, los brutos como tu no son mi tipo – les respondió Kurt.

- Hola Ami – la saludo el compañero de Dilan simpáticamente- tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Taylor- Le devolvió alegremente el saludo.

- Oye, nena dime ¿Que haces saliendo con este homo?- Comenzó Dilan dándose aires de grandeza- ¿Acaso es tu trabajo de caridad? ¿O le estas dando un poco de rehabilitación? Después de todo, con ese cuerpo tuyo es imposible resistirse a la tentación

- Primero que nada, eres realmente desagradable ¿Lo sabias?- Comenzó la pelirroja- Y Segundo, me da impresión de que haces todo este circo de que quieres conmigo solo para aparentar. Te haces llamar macho pero realmente tu intento de homofobia solo afirma más tus gustos. Descuida, se que encontraras al hombre perfecto para ti.

Dilan la miro con desprecio mientras que Kurt y el otro chico reian a carcajadas. Dilan miro a su compañero con rencor.

- No vas a humillarme de nuevo nena, no te dejare esta vez.

- El único que se esta humillando solito eres tu. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Y tu qué? ¿Qué haces con tu amiguita?

-Simplemente estábamos de compras hasta que tu llegaste. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta y realmente nos estas estorbando.

-Aja, y estabas bailando y cantando. ¿Acaso se te pegó lo perdedora?

-¿Y acaso se te pegó la estupidez? Soy parte del Club Glee ahora, asi que acostumbrate, me oirás cantar un poco más seguido.

Dilan se quedo mirándola perplejo.

- Ahora si nos disculpas, seguiremos con lo nuestro. Fue un gusto verte Taylor- saludó al chico de tez oscura- No diré lo mismo de ti Dilan. Vámonos Kurt. – La chica tomo la mano del chico y se alejaron de esos dos. Dilan y el otro chico quedaron solos.

- Debes admitirlo Dilan, Amanda siempre sabe como hacerte ver mal- dijo entre risas el chico.

- No fastidies Taylor –le respondió enojado.

Kurt siguió a Amanda mirándola con admiración.

- Realmente sabes con que darle a Mohamet –dijo impresionado Kurt.

- Digamos que conozco cada una de sus debilidades- alardeo Amanda. – de cualquier forma, mejor apresurémonos con el regalo. Ya casi son las 3 y debemos prepararnos también para la fiesta. Ni siquiera se como iré hasta allí.

- Si quieres puedo pasarte a buscar. Finn, Sam y Quinn vendrán conmigo así que no creo que haya problema.

- No quisiera molestarte Kurt… enserio.

- Insisto, además, me gustaría alardearte a mi bebe. Deberías verlo, es hermoso.

- ¿Tienes un auto?- El chico asintió alegremente- en todo caso. ¿Podría decirle a Rachel de venir con nosotros? Después de todo, todavía debe hablar con Finn.

- No creo que haya problema- dijo Kurt un poco fastidiado.- Solo que no creo que desee venir con nosotros. Pero puedes decirle.

Amanda le dedicó una gran sonrisa y beso la mejilla de Kurt sorpresivamente.

- ¿A que vino eso?- pregunto el chico un poco avergonzado.

- Realmente, me haz hecho pasar un muy buen día Kurt, muchas gracias.


	6. De Confeciones y Mentiras Parte 2

**Capitulo 2: De confeciones y mentiras Parte 2**

La noche llegó demasiado rápido para Rachel. Aun no sabía como haría para encarar a Finn luego de aquel suceso. La vergüenza de la noche anterior no había desaparecido.

Decidió mejor no pensar en eso y enfocarse en su labor. Se colocó un bello vestido rojo con un lazo atrás del mismo color, y comenzó a maquillarse. Mercedes había sido específica con la producción de cada uno y quería algo elegante pero casual a la vez. Quizás era un tanto raro ya que serian solo los trece chicos de New Direction en la fiesta. Aún así, era una perfecta oportunidad para verse un poco mejor y lucir los vestidos de las fiestas a las que nunca fue invitada. Tomó un bolso que combinara y salió del departamento despidiéndose de sus padres. Rachel comenzó a caminar hasta la parada del autobús. Al llegar tomó el bus que más cerca la dejaba de la casa de Amanda. No había comprendido como fue que se volvió tan próxima a la chica, pero realmente había tomado una cercanía mucho mayor de la que había tomado con cualquier otra amiga, lo cual era extraño, pues hace dos años estaba en el Club Glee.

Tardo unos veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Amanda. La pelirroja la esperaba en la puerta de su casa con un hermoso vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Era increíble, todo parecía quedarle bien

-¡Hey Rachel!- la saludó.

- Hola- Le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Lista para la acción?- preguntó la pelirroja entusiasmada.

- Eso creo. ¿Entonces… que le compraste a Mercedes?

- Unos aros y brazaletes muy bellos. Oh, por cierto, debo agradecer amiga, Kurt y yo tuvimos que salir solos. Finn tampoco se presentó.

-Lo siento - Se disculpo la morocha.

- Descuida,- le dijo sonriendo la pelirroja- al principio fue bastante incomodo pues no estaba segura de si resultaría. Pero creo que estuvo muy bien. Necesito comenzar a llevarme con el resto del equipo ¿no?

- Sin duda alguna.– Rachel parecía un poco distraída. Estaba nerviosa, en unos minutos Kurt pasaría con su auto y tendría que volver a encarar a Finn. Intentó buscar una forma de despistar a Amanda de su estado. En eso, reparó en un detalle. Volteó a ver la casa de la chica. Era bastante grande, de unos dos pisos, muy bonita, con una piscina y un bello jardín. La calle donde vivía Amanda, de por si ya era muy buena.- ¿Por que no mejor esperamos adentro de tu casa?-

-Oh, mis padres tienen amigos en casa en estos momentos- dijo Amanda- Es mejor no molestarlos.

-Ya veo

Rachel y Amanda permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. No fueron muchos pues, unas brillantes luces iluminaron toda la cuadra. Allí aparecieron Kurt y su bello auto junto con sus acompañantes. Rachel tragó saliva al divisar el rostro de Finn.

- ¡Mi auto! ¡Mis reglas, Finn! – Chillaba Kurt molesto. Al ver a Amanda y a Rachel cambio su expresión automáticamente- ¡Hola!

- ¡¿Ese es tu auto? –Amanda parecía muy emocionada – Realmente es muy sexy

- Te dije que mi bebe era increíble. – Presumió orgulloso Kurt

Quinn y Sam también estaban allí. La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido morado y un rostro lleno de ira.

- Hola chicas- Saludó Sam amablemente.

- Hola- Saludaron Rachel y Amanda a unísono

Quinn no saludó

- ¿Como estas Quinn?- Le preguntó Amanda.

-Bien gracias.- Contestó la chica de mala gana.

-¡Vamos, suban señoritas!- Ordenó Kurt.

Amanda se sentó adelante junto con al chico mientras que Rachel no tubo otra opción que sentarse junto a Finn.

-Hola- Saludó él tímidamente.

- Hola –respondió secamente la morocha

Los seis se quedaron unos instantes en silencio sin decir nada. La situación era bastante… incomoda por así decirlo: Kurt que no sentía agrado por Rachel. Rachel quien estaba en conflicto con Finn. Finn quien estaba en conflicto con Rachel y no le agradaba Amanda. Sam quien no sabía donde meterse y Quinn quien no parecía estar de humor para soportar a nadie de los concurrentes. Había que admitirlo. Esos seis eran una pésima combinación.

-¿Podemos empezar a movernos? – Pidió Quinn- Si seguimos así, llegaremos cuando la fiesta halla terminado.

Kurt puso en marcha el auto y comenzaron a andar. Los chicos proferían sonido alguno. Cada tanto Finn miraba de reojo a Rachel lo cual la incomodaba bastante. ¿Acaso no iba a decirle nada? Una disculpa, algo que objetar a su favor. Nada. Finn por su parte esperaba impaciente un regaño, un perdón… algo. Tampoco nada. El pudor era más fuerte que ellos y francamente no se sentían dispuestos a comenzar una conversación.

Quinn se aproximó a Sam y se recostó sobre su hombro, mostrando a todos los demas un rostro fatigado y lleno de hartazgo. El chico rubio la abrazó y le dedicó una sonrisa tratando de subirle el ánimo. Kurt suspiró resignado. Amanda simplemente no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Que tal si ponemos un poco de música? – Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió a la pelirroja.

-Creo que seria lo ideal dado a que nadie va a hablar.- Dijo Quinn, malhumorada.

- Veré que tengo- Kurt abrió una cabina llena de cds. Colocó uno en el reproductor y comenzó a sonar "_Xanadu_" de _Olvia Newton John_. Kurt y Rachel comenzaron a cantar alegremente, después de todo, era imposible para ellos resistirse a los musicales. Sam, Finn y Amanda se miraban al suelo intentando reprimir de sus oídos la insoportable melodía. Pero, al parecer, Quinn ya no podía reprimir más su ira.

-¡Oh, por dios! ¿¡Pueden quitar esta porquería y callarse un poco?- Chilló Quinn furiosa. La rubia se aproximó al asiento de adelante y quitó la música. El auto se sacudió con brusquedad y casi choca con un vehiculo que circulaba al costado.

-¡Hey!- Chilló Kurt molesto.- ¡Ten mas cuidado Quinn! ¡Casi nos matas!

-Además ¡Estábamos oyéndola! – Agregó Rachel.

- Pedimos música, no sus aburridos musicales- la rubia parecía fuera de sí.

- Quinn, creo que estás un poco alterada esta noche… mejor intenta calmarte un poco -Le aconsejó Finn.

- ¿¡Y como no he de alterarme si viajo con todos ustedes!

- Princesa, si no querías venir con nosotros no estabas obligada- le respondió Kurt ahora también fastidiado. – Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

- Esto no esta pasando- se dijo a si misma Amanda cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- De hecho, Sam me pidió de venir.- se defendió la rubia.- Y no lo iba a dejarlo solo.

- No me metas en esto, por favor- le rogó Sam.

- Escucha Quinn, realmente estas bastante alterada. Te sugiero que modifiques ese carácter, o mejor vayas por tu cuenta. No queremos problemas aquí y mucho menos ataques de histeria. – Trato de decirle Rachel lo más cordialmente. Bueno, en verdad no sonó para nada cordial

- ¿Y quien te dio autoridad para echar a alguien aquí? – Le recriminó Kurt. – Te recuerdo que es mi auto y también puedes bajarte Rachel.

- No puede evitarlo, siempre tiene que apoderarse de todo- Dijo Quinn con desprecio.

-¡Yo no fui la que empecé a gritarle a todos!- le respondió Rachel.

- ¡Oh cállate un poco Berry! Solo estas aquí por insistencia de Amanda. Nadie deseaba verte. – Trató de atacarla Quinn.

- Yo si.- La defendió Finn. Rachel. Por primera vez en la noche, Rachel vio directamente a los ojos de Finn- Además, si realmente nadie la quisiera aquí no habría sido invitada a venir en primer lugar. Mejor modérate un poco Quinn, como dice Rachel, estas histérica.

- Oh, por supuesto que no estoy histérica. Simplemente quiero llegar al cumpleaños de mi amiga y no tener que soportar más de sus…

- ¡BASTA YA!- Grito Amanda. Kurt frenó el auto de golpe. Todos miraron a la pelirroja. – ¿Estamos yendo al cumpleaños de Mercedes, para pasar una buena noche y ustedes se ponen a pelear? Dejen de ser ridículos. Quinn, deja de insultarlos a todos, no me importa si tienes tu periodo, comiste algo en mal estado, deja de una vez de comportarte como una loca desenfrenada y disfruta un poco más de la vida ¿quieres? - La rubia la miró indignada. A Sam se le escapó una risa y Quinn lo fusiló con la mirada.- Rachel, Finn vuelvan a hablarse de una vez, ni siquiera fue tan grave lo que sucedió por favor. Kurt, deja de atacar a Rachel y concéntrate en manejar. Sam… sigue como hasta ahora. Ahora, ¿Podemos ir de una bendita vez y pasar la noche en paz?

Todos se contemplaron en silencio. Quinn no lo soportó más. Abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo.

-¡Quinn,! ¿Qué haces?- Le gritó Sam mientras la veía alejarse dificultosamente a pie con sus tacones altos.

- ¡Ir a la fiesta, yo sola!

-No seas ridícula. Vuelve al auto.- Le pidió el rubio.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó mientras se alejaba caminando.

- Iré con ella- Sam estaba a punto de bajarse pero Amanda lo detuvo.

- Iré yo- La pelirroja se bajo del auto y comenzó a seguir a Quinn.- Los veo en la fiesta chicos.

-¿Alguien más quiere bajarse?- Preguntó irónicamente Kurt. El chico hizo funcionar nuevamente el auto y comenzaron a andar.

- Gracias por defenderme- le susurro Rachel a su novio.

- Ni lo menciones- El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó. Al parecer nuevamente las cosas estaban bien. Quizás lo mejor, seria no tocar el tema… por lo menos por ahora.

Amanda llamaba a Quinn quien caminaba bastante adelantada. La chica no se volteaba. Estaba realmente furiosa, indignada. En fondo lo sabía. No con ella, no con sus amigos. Había un solo nombre en su mente que la hacia rabiar: Noah Puckerman. Y todo esto se debía a los sucesos de hace unas horas.

_Flash Back de Quinn. _

_Mientras Kurt y Amanda hacían sus compras en el centro comercial, Quinn, también se encargaba de buscar algo para su amiga. Realmente le debía mucho a Mercedes. La había apoyado y alojado con todo el drama del bebé y, en ese tiempo, se habían vuelto realmente muy unidas. A diferencia de Kurt y Amanda, Quinn encontró muy pronto el regalo que quería hacerle a su amiga. Pagó y se dispuso a salir del centro comercial. Todo parecía andar de maravilla, tendría una fiesta a la noche con sus amigos, iría con su guapo novio y la pasaría muy bien. ¿Qué podía salir mal? _

_-¿Que haces mamá sexy?- Escuchó la chica a sus espaldas. No tenia que voltearse a ver quien era._

_- ¿Que necesitas Puck?- preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente._

_-Oh nada, simplemente repartía volantes. Estoy buscando algunas nuevas clientas para limpiar sus piscinas. _

_Quinn siguió camino intentando evadir a Puck. El chico al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y comenzó a seguirla_

_- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- Le pidió Quinn. Al parecer algo quería. Puck no era el tipo de chico que hacia las cosas a la ligera. _

_- Solo si tú dejas de fingir. _

_-¿Fingir? Explícate._

_-Oh vamos, desde aquel día en el hospital no has vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. Y ahora finges que nada paso. _

_- Bueno, quizás no tengo nada que decir. Y no estoy fingiendo, simplemente estoy continuando mi vida. Quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo Puck. _

_-Aja…Ahora dime: ¿Le has contado a tu novio el de la boca grande lo que…?_

_- Si. Le he dicho de Beth. Y Sabes realmente se ha portado como un caballero conmigo. No se ha quejado y se lo ha tomado muy bien. _

_- Me refería a la parte donde engañaste a tu novio con su mejor amigo. _

_Quinn se detuvo en seco y vio a los ojos de Puck. Lo sabía. Ahora empezaría con su juego mental. ¿Por qué diablos no la dejaba en paz? ¿Acaso emborracharla, quitarle su virginidad y embarazarla no había sido suficiente? _

_- Escucha, lo que paso entre nosotros, fue un error. Nunca debió suceder y realmente, quiero salir adelante y olvidarme de todo aquel incidente. No interfieras más Puck. Y si haces o le dices algo a Sam que pueda perjudicar nuestra relación, créeme que te arrepentirás. _

_- No decías lo mismo cuando estábamos haciéndolo – Se burló Puck de ella. – Esperemos que no rompas el corazón del joven Sam como lo hiciste con Finn. _

_En eso, Quinn le dio una cachetada en el rostro al chico del Mohawck, marcándole la mejilla izquierda completamente. _

_-Eres un cerdo y un pésimo perdedor. ¿Tan baja es tu autoestima que vienes a regocijarte y molestarme? ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar el hecho de que tu fama de gran conquistador no funciona conmigo?- comenzó a atacarlo Quinn- ¿Quieres saber la diferencia entre ti y Sam? Él nunca haría algo para dañarme, y menos intentar hacerme sentir mal. Él es considerado y tu egoísta. Él es maduro y tú todavía eres un niño Puck. Es ahí donde tú pierdes. Así que, déjame en paz, porque ni muerta volvería a tener algo contigo. _

_Las palabras de Quinn eran frías y cortantes como el cuchillo. Puck simplemente se limito a soltar una pequeña risa. _

_- Te veo en la fiesta. A ti y a tu novio._

_Puck se estaba por retirar pero dio media vuelta para ver nuevamente al rostro de Quinn._

_- En el fondo sabes que te pareces más a mí que a tu príncipe rubio. Deja de jugar a la niña buena. De todas formas, el telón te caerá pronto. _

_Fin del flash Back_

Quinn siguió avanzando y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas suavemente. No quería creerlo. Ella no era igual a Puck. No era una mala persona. Quizás se había desviado un poco del camino… ¿Oh quizás si tenía razón?. Siempre se comporto como una perra frente al colegio, humillando a algunos y pisoteando a otros para llegar a la cima. En este mismo instante, la joven Fabray estaba en una encrucijada. Y los nombres de Sam y Puck se hacían latentes ¿Cuál era el mundo al cual pertenecía en verdad? Todos esos pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la mano de Amanda tomo el hombro de la rubia y la obligo a voltear el rostro.

-¿¡Quinn? – Se alarmó la pelirroja al verla llorar- Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal allí en el auto. En verdad lo siento – se disculpo preocupada.

- Oh por favor, necesitas más que eso para derribarme- Se limpió las lágrimas. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Willer? ¿Acaso vienes a fingir tu buena acción del día? –Le preguntó Quinn dándose aires de superioridad nuevamente.

- ¿Podemos dejar la rivalidad a un lado Quinn? Lo mismo le dije a Santana hace unos días. No me interesa la popularidad, se las regalo.

- No necesito tu caridad, a diferencia de Santana. Soy Quinn Fabray. No eres ni competencia para mí.

-Lo sé. Quinn, del Club Glee eres la persona que hace más tiempo conozco. Compartimos la mesa de populares durante un buen tiempo. Se quien eres, o al menos, quien pretendías ser. Pues, te eh visto dentro del club, y eres realmente muy distinta a la Quinn Fabray que conocía y si tengo que ser sincera, me gusta más la Quinn del club Glee. Nunca quise tenerte como rival, Quinn, y ahora que estamos en el mismo club, me gustaría eliminar de una maldita vez la enemistad con las _Cheerios_.

Quinn suspiró profundamente. Amanda tenía razón, pelear con ella solo era un desgaste innecesario.

- No se si se podrá eliminar la enemistad de ambos clubs, pero supongo que podemos llevarnos bien. Bueno, mientras quede entre nosotras. No ensuciare mi reputación por ti.

- Me parece excelente.

- De todas formas, no tiene nada que ver con el incidente del auto. Supongo que diste en el blanco, me comporte como una… loca.

- Si, bastante- confesó Amanda.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Si voy a hablarlo no será contigo. Recién decido tolerarte. Aun no somos amigas.

- Te diré que por experiencia, que muchas veces es mejor hablar con un extraño. No seremos amigas, pero creo que si queremos llevarnos bien, podríamos dar un inicio ahora ¿No crees?

- Quizás tengas razón.

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de los ojos de Quinn. Ya no lo soportaba más. No importaba si era Amanda Willer o cualquier otra persona, necesitaba quitarse esta presión de encima.

- Es simplemente que… no se si realmente merezca ser la novia de Sam. No soy tan buena. Tú lo sabes… Sabes todo lo que he y no he hecho. Hace unas horas Puck vino a hablarme y… no quiero pensar que llegue a tener razón respecto a mí. No quiero creer que en realidad soy como… él.

- Ok, detente ahí Quinn. Primero y principal, sabes que Puck es un cretino. No deberías hacerle caso a lo que diga o piense. Seguramente esta frustrado por como termino su relación, ignóralo.

- Pero, no puedo negarlo. Puck y yo tuvimos una historia. Una historia de 9 nueve meses

- ¿Y por eso tienes que encadenarte eternamente a Puck? ¿Eso te hace igual a él? Tú quieres estar con Sam, quieres recuperar la vida que te fue arrebatada en esos mismísimos nueve meses. Y con mucha razón y derecho. Somos adolescentes, Quinn. Esta es la etapa de nuestras vidas donde nuestro egocentrismo nos lleva a pensar solo en nosotros. Realmente estas en tu derecho de avanzar y volver a tu vida normal. Creo que puedo entender como te sientes. Yo también quisiera poder cambiar quien era y empezar de nuevo. No quiero ser más Amanda Willer, simplemente Amanda.

Y otra cosa, pienso que tú y Sam se ven realmente bien juntos. Se ve que el te quiere mucho. Hazme caso, ignora a Puckerman. Te lo puedo afirmar: no te pareces en nada a él, quédate tranquila.

Quinn le dedico una sonrisa a Amanda y esta se la devolvió.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo no eres tan desagradable y perra como pensé. Hasta eres algo agradable- Confesó Quinn con una sonrisa.

- Debo decirte lo mismo, Fabray – comenzó a reír Amanda. Ambas terminaron a las risas.- Mejor aceleremos la marcha, o realmente llegaremos cuando todo acabe.

- Como si pudiera caminar decentemente con estos tacones.- Comenzó a quejarse Quinn entre risas.

Milagrosamente, solo demoraron diez o quince minutos más que los demás chicos en llegar a la fiesta. Los cuatro, esperaban a la rubia y a la pelirroja en la puerta de la casa de Mercedes. Al divisar a Quinn, Sam se aproximó corriendo a ella. Realmente se la notaba de mucho mejor humor.

- Sam lo lamento. No debí haber hecho tal escena.

-¿De que escena hablas? – Bromeó Sam. Acerco a la chica hacia él y la besó.

Kurt se aproximó a Amanda quien sonreía radiante.

- ¿Eres una especie de hechicera o algo? ¿Cómo haces para que siempre las cosas resulten bien?- Le susurró Kurt.

- Un gran mago jamás revela sus secretos.- le guiñó el ojo.- y tengo mucho poder de persuasión sobre las personas.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí podemos entrar- dijo casi ordenándolo Rachel. Tomó la mano de Finn y se aproximó al timbre.

- ¿Todo en orden? – Le preguntó Amanda de forma disimulada.

-Perfectamente- contestó la morocha.

Los seis chicos tocaron el timbre y Mercedes abrió la puerta.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamaron todos alegres. Pero, al parecer el rostro de Mercedes no demostraba mucha alegría, más que nada preocupación.

- Oh, gracias al cielo que llegan. – Dijo la chica bastante agitada.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Kurt alarmado. Quinn miro a los ojos de Mercedes y sintió temor de oír la respuesta.

- Puck

Los siete entraron y encontraron en la casa al menos seis cajas completas llenas de alcohol, de las cuales, Brittany, Santana y Puck se habían apoderado completamente. Por su parte, Mike Tina y Artie se encontraban bastante incómodos en un rincón del cuarto… Nuevamente, la ira se apodero de Quinn.

- Que suerte que llegaron, ya no es estábamos aburriendo.- Comentó Puck mientras bebía una cerveza.

-¿¡Por que trajiste alcohol Puck?- Le gritó Kurt enojado

- ¡Mis padres van a matarme si se enteran!- Comentó Mercedes furiosa.

-¿Acaso no es esto una fiesta? Por favor, es solo para relajarnos un poco.- Lo defendió Santana.

- Ese no es el punto. Primero que nada: NO ME GUSTA EL ACOHOL. Segundo, mis padres me dejaron hacer esta fiesta con la condición de dejar todo en perfecto estado. ¿Que pasara si vuelven y descubren todo este desastre?

- Entonces será mejor que no se enteren, Mercedes- Amanda sonrió con picardía - Impondremos reglas. Los que quieran beber tendrán un límite de botellas. Mientras no nos pasemos no habrá problema ¿verdad? Y ni bien se termine la fiesta, limpiaremos absolutamente todo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Santana, Brittany y Puck asintieron.

- ¡Un segundo, yo no quiero a mis amigos borrachos en medio de mi cumpleaños!

- Dijimos de no excedernos Mercedes, tranquila- la calmó Amanda.

- Vamos, esto no puede ser una fiesta si no hay alcohol – Argumentó Santana.

- Entonces esta decidido.- Puck le lanzó una botella a Amanda.

- Supongo que no puede hacernos mal si bebemos con precaución- Finn se aproximó y tomó una botella. Rachel lo miro indignada.

- ¿Tu también vas a beber Finn?- Le preguntó molesta.

- No tienen nada de malo beber alcohol Rachel. ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco antes de juzgar al pobrecito alcohol?.- La incentivo Amanda.

Rachel la miro con desconfianza pero no podía negar que la pelirroja tenía un punto. Nunca se había detenido a probarlo, solo conocía los efectos que provocaban a su alrededor. La morocha suspiro y también tomó una botella. Tina, Mike y Artie, la imitaron y también tomaron unas cervezas. Puck se aproximó con cuatro botellas para los miembros del club restantes.

- ¿Se unen a la fiesta? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Mercedes miro a Puck con furia y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya lo he dicho antes Puckerman. No me gusta el alcohol.

- Como quieras. ¿Que hay de ustedes?

- Creo que beberé un poco- Dijo Sam agarrando una de las botellas.

- Yo paso- le dijo Quinn esquivando la mirada del rostro del Puck.

- Si mi amiga no quiere beber, tampoco lo haré- Dijo Kurt en defensa de Mercedes.

-Entonces…trío de aburridos, los demás… Oficialmente doy inicio a la fiesta- Puck Alzó su botella al aire y todos los demás lo imitaron.

Santana colocó algo de música y apagó las luces dejando solo la lámpara de discoteca que Mercedes había alquilado. Todos comenzaron a bailar y beber al momento

- Esto no me gusta nada- Comentó Mercedes a Kurt y a Quinn.

- Estoy segura de que lo hizo apropósito- La rubia verdaderamente temía que Puck tramara algo.

- Se que esto no es lo ideal Mercedes, pero trata de pasarlo bien ¿Si? Es tu cumpleaños después de todo- Kurt besó la mejilla de su amiga intentando animarla.

- Tienes razón Kurt.

En eso, comenzó a sonar de fondo "_Please Don't the Music"_ Todos comenzaron a bailar y a saltar como verdaderos locos.

_[Mercedes]_

_Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music  
_

_It's gettin' late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah) _

_[Rachel]_

_Who knew  
That you'd be up here lookin' like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't_

[Artie]

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face  
_

_[Mercedes coro Santana y Brittany]_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music _

_[Mercedes y ND]_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music  
_

_(Repeat)  
MA MA SE MAMA CO SA _

_[Santana]_

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh) 

_[Mercedes y Kurt ]_

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_[Mercedes coro ND ]_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_[ND girls]_

_MA MA SE MAMA CO SA  
MA MA SE MAMA CO SA  
MA MA SE MAMA CO SA  
_

_[Mercedes]  
Please don't stop the music _

_Please don't stop the music_

_[Mercedes y ND]_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

_[ND girls]_

_MA MA SE MAMA CO SA  
MA MA SE MAMA CO SA  
MA MA SE MAMA CO SA_

_[Mercedes]  
Please don't stop the music _

Pasaron un par de horas de forma casi inmediata. Los chicos siguieron bailando, cantando y bebiendo. Mercedes ya se veía un poco más relajada con el tema del alcohol y parecía comenzar a pasarla bien. Quinn por su parte, se encontraba sola sentada en el sofá mientras que Sam hablaba con Mike muy entretenido. Fue ahí donde Puck decidió hacer su aparición y se sentó junto a la chica.

- No finjas ser una niña buena y decir que no te gusta el alcohol. –Le dijo sonriendo picadamente.

- Puck, la última vez que acepte una botella de alcohol de tu parte, termine embarazada ¿recuerdas? – sonrío la chica con mucha ironía.

- Solo recuerdo que esa noche la pasamos muy bien. Aun resuenan en mis oídos como gritabas mi nombres, tus gemidos y…

- ¡Ok, basta!- lo calló la chica.- Si sigues vomitare, hazme un favor ¿si? No me dirijas la palabra en toda la noche o mejor. ¿Que tal si nunca más me la diriges?- Quinn se levantó del sillón y fue directo a darle un beso a Sam. Puck se quedo mirándola un buen rato.

- No creo que la reconquistes de esa forma ¿sabes? – lo interrumpió Amanda quien apareció bebiendo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- ¿De que hablas? Simplemente quiero fastidiarla.- Se defendió Puck.

- Aja… finjamos que si te creo. Vamos Puck, ¿Ya no la fastidiaste bastante? Déjala seguir su vida en paz. Además, si la quieres ¿Por qué no la dejas ser un poco feliz?

-Insisto, no se de que hablas- Negó Puck...- Y yo que tu me cuidaría más. Estas bebiendo a velocidad increíbles ¿Qué no había un limite de botellas?- Amanda ya habían terminado su cuarta botella y comenzaba a verse mareada.

-Tengo total control sobre mi misma- Le contestó la pelirroja. Realmente no parecía ser así.

En eso, la chica divisó a Rachel al lado de Finn. Ambos no se dirigían palabra alguna, cada uno miraba distraído en dirección contraria y, cada tanto, daba sorbos a sus botellas.

- Si me disculpas Puckerman, debo ir a hacer un rescate triunfal.

Amanda se dirigió a la chica Berry. Tomó su mano y la llevó al otro rincón de la sala.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no se habían arreglado?

-Si, bueno… al menos eso yo creí. No lo se…Además, no me siento cómoda aquí.- Rachel bajó la cabeza algo deprimida.

-Ven, olvida los problemas al menos por esta noche ¿Si? Toma, bebe un poco- Amanda le ofreció una botella de alcohol a Rachel. La morocha, la miro con desconfianza.

-Creo que ya bebí demasiado esta noche. No estoy acostumbrada y…

-Oye, no pasara nada, estarás bien. Tienes que aprender a relajarse ¿Sabes? A veces eres muy estirada, quizás si fueras no se… un poco más espontánea. Libera toda esa tensión que tienes adentro. Lo necesitas

Era imposible resistirse a Amanda, realmente la chica sabía como persuadir a la gente y, en cierto punto, tenia razón. Rachel siempre era una persona muy apegada a la ley. Quizás probar una versión mas suelta de ella no le haría daño

-¿Sabes que Amanda? Tienes razón.-Rachel bebió un trago largo.

- ¡Así se habla Rach!-Amanda tomó otra botella. La chica la levanto al aire- Propongo un brindis por Mercedes y el Club Glee- Rachel la imito y chocaron botellas. Las chicas comenzaron a reír y beber.

Finn se aproximó a Quinn y Sam, ya que, este último había interrumpido su charla con Mike, para besuquearse en un rincón con la rubia.

-¿Sam tienes un momento?- Le preguntó Finn angustiado.

- ¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora?- Pregunto el rubio entre beso y beso.

- Bueno… si

Sam suspiro separándose de Quinn. Él y Finn, se aproximaron al Hall de entrada para hablar a solas.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Le preguntó Sam un poco fastidiado, después de todo, la estaba pasando bastante bien con su novia.

- Rachel…- Suspiro Finn- Creo que el problema en casa de sus padres no se soluciono… es decir, es como si estuviéramos más distanciados. Además…- El chico señaló a donde estaban Rachel y Amanda riendo a carcajadas y bebiendo- No me gusta que se junte con ella. ¿No notas a Rachel algo distinta? No parece ella. La Rachel que conozco no bebería, menos influenciada por otra persona.

- Creo que estas preocupándote demasiado Finn. Es cierto, te comportaste como un verdadero tonto el otro día y quizás sea difícil retomar la conversación, realmente fue una situación embarazosa, pero deberías tratar de disculparte y dejar que las cosas fluyan solas. Además, con respecto a Amanda, es una buena chica, mira, hasta a Quinn me admitió hace un rato que es agradable. Y pareciera ser la primera amiga que realmente es cercana a Rachel, o al menos es la primera que conozco que no parece quejarse de ella. Deberías darle una oportunidad, no se como habrá sido antes pues hasta el año pasado no estaba en el colegio pero realmente por lo que dicen debe haber cambiado mucho y para bien.

-Si… Quizás tengas razón… - Finn no parecía realmente muy convencido. Algo le hacia dudar mucho de Amanda.

En eso, Santana se paró sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón llamando la atención de los doce chicos.

- Esto no me gusta nada- le confesó Kurt a Mercedes. Y quizás tenia razón, lo que se avecinaba era una perfecta tormenta.

-Muy bien, quiero que todos formen un círculo. Empiezan las sesiones de verdad y consecuencia.-ordenó Santana con una picara sonrisa.

Verdad y consecuencia. Uno de los juegos más peligrosos sobretodo si este va acompañado de una botella de alcohol y Santana Lopez. Los trece chicos corrieron los muebles e hicieron un círculo. Ahí fue cuando Mercedes se percato del error que había cometido. A pesar de estar todos parecían estar un poco… "mareaditos" estaba clarísimo el nivel de borrachera que habían alcanzado Rachel y a Amanda. Ambas casi se tumban al acomodarse en el suelo y no paraban de reírse a carcajadas. Quizás lo más preocupante de todo era que no paraban de beber.

-Te advertí que te cuidaras- Le dijo Puck a Amanda.

- Y yo te dije que tenía todo bajo control ¿No es verdad Rach?

- Es cierto, estamos perfectamente bien- dijo meciéndose la morocha- ¿Por qué Noah es tan estirado?

- Debe estar frustrado, después de todo esta solo ya que no tiene a Q…- Puck le tapó la boca a la pelirroja antes de que dijera algo impropio.

- Esta claro que estas dos no pueden jugar.- Declaró Puck

- Oh, yo creo que sí- Santana parecía tener una idea pues la sonrisa que tenía ahora en el rostro era bastante maliciosa.- Entonces, Rachel ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

- Verdad- Exclamó la chica sin pensar.

- Tú y Finn llevan casi poco más de un año de novios ¿verdad?- Santana preguntó. Su rostro realmente reflejaba maldad. Después de todo, este era uno de sus juegos favoritos.

- Si. ¿Quién sigue?- Preguntó Rachel ingenuamente

- Aun no he terminado- prosiguió Santana- Dime Rachel la verdad y nada más que la verdad ¿Es cierto que tu y Finn no han tenido relaciones? – El rostro de Finn empalideció. Sus compañeros masculinos de club lo miraron.

- Totalmente cierto- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa ingenua en el rostro.

Finn no sabía donde esconderse. Puck simplemente reía a carcajadas junto con Mike mientras Artie y Sam lo miraban entre desconcertados y molestos.

- Pero Finn tu dijiste que ustedes…- le reprochó Artie.

-Me retracto, Rachel puede jugar.- dijo entre risas Puck- Diablos, que mal te viste amigo.

Finn se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Quizás no debió haberles dicho a sus compañeros que lo había hecho con Rachel, pero claro, era todo una cuestión de orgullo masculino. Supuso que luego de más de un año sin tocarle un pelo quedaría como un tonto. En fin, era lo mismo. Ya se veía como un completo tonto. Incluso Artie lo había hecho ya con Brittany mientras él no había pasado de segunda base con Rachel.

- Muy bien, ¿De quien es turno?- Preguntó la Cheerio buscando a su próxima victima con suma perversidad- Puck ¿verdad o consecuencia?

- Verdad – Contestó el chico. Quería ver con que podía atacarlo.

-¿Es cierto eso que se rumorea por allí de que aun no te has olvidado de Quinn Fabray?-

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como plato. Sam dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a Puck. El chico de mohawk simplemente suspiro.

-Consecuencia- respondió fríamente.

- ¿Perdona?- Le preguntó Santana, casi ofendida.

- Según las reglas si uno elige verdad y no desea contestar puede pedir consecuencia. Elijo consecuencia.

- Quédate con tu consecuencia, después de todo ya me diste tu respuesta- contestó Santana molesta. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y luego decidió proseguir.

Durante un buen rato la chica se divirtió preguntando y dando toda clase de tareas humillantes a los miembros del club. Mike confesó su fobia a los botones, Artie debió quitarle el sostén a Tina sin quitarle la ropa y Sam debió quedarse en ropa interior.

Finalmente solo restaban Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn y una Amanda totalmente ebria.

-Amanda, es tu turno- Santana tenía sed de venganza. No por estar en "paz" con la pelirroja significaba que no le pudiera devolver algunas humillaciones. –Como eres la nueva y la mayoría no te conocemos muy bien debes contestar verdad¿de acuerdo?

- Oki doki- Respondió Amanda. Realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que la chica decía.

- ¿Eso no es un poco injusto con el resto?- Reclamó Quinn bastante molesta ya que, después de todo, su novio había quedado prácticamente desnudo frente a todos.

- Es simplemente para conocernos mejor – se justifico la chica latina intentando sonar inocente. Aunque si había que ser francos, sus intentos de inocencia eran completamente vagos.- Muy bien, cuéntanos sobre ti.

- Me llamo Amanda Willer, tengo 17 años. Vivo con mis padres, voy al secundario William Mckinley...

-Dime algo que no sepa. Por ejemplo, algún secreto que no sepa nadie – ordenó Santana con fastidio.

- Me encanta Christina Aguilera, puedo tocar mi nariz con la punta de la lengua…

Santana se veía totalmente irritada. Bueno a no ser por un último detalle

- …soy alérgica al maní y **soy bisexual**.

Todos observaron en silencio a Amanda. Kurt sobretodo parecía bastante asombrado de la "ebria confesión" de la chica. Amanda Willer, la chica más deseada en todo el colegio, la chica perfecta, la señorita miss simpatía era bisexual.

- ¿C-como dices? – Santana estaba pálida- ¿Entonces, te gustan las mujeres también?

- Si- contestó totalmente calmada.

- Es decir que por ejemplo ¿si te dijera alguna chica del club Glee…?- Santana todavía no salía de la sorpresa.

- En general son todas muy lindas, Santana tu eres muy sexy, también Quinn o Rachel.

-Que tierna, muchas gracias- Le contestó Rachel sonriéndole

Todos miraban helados ante tal confesión. La preocupación de Finn aumento considerablemente. ¿Que tal si Amanda en realidad quería quitarle a Rachel?

Y ahí es donde mi teoría de que los ebrios nunca mienten se confirma- comentó con ironía Puck.

-Tengo algo más que confesarles- declaro Amanda- yo...- Amanda se vio obligada a interrumpirse. De repente se puso totalmente pálida. Acto seguido, el desastre. La chica comenzó a vomitar ensuciando la alfombra, y el sofá.

-¡Amanda que asco!- Exclamo Rachel- me dan ganas de…- En eso, la morocha también se unió al vals con su compañera y comenzó a expulsar todo el alcohol que había consumido. Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¿Quién que les diga mi verdad?- Exclamo furiosa Mercedes- Esta fiesta es un completo fiasco. Miren el lugar, la casa esta hecha un desorden, para colmo, Amanda y Rachel acaban de vomitarlo todo, y el olor a alcohol es infecto. Simplemente quería pasar una linda velada divertida con mis amigos. Al parecer fue demasiado pedir ¿No?.

-Vamos, no es todo tan malo- dijo Puck.

-¡Principalmente esto es tu culpa Puckerman!- le gritó Mercedes- ¡Tu trajiste el alcohol en primera instancia! ¡Todo estaba perfecto y tenías que arruinarlo!

- Te dije que algo así pasaría- lo regañó con plena hipocresía Santana.

-¡Oh perdona, pero tu tampoco estuviste brillante hoy! ¡Humillaste a todos por completo! ¡Mira a Sam! O Mira a Amanda ¿Cómo se sentirá si cuando vuelve en si descubre que nosotros sabemos "ciertas cosas"? Y más te vale que todo lo que se dijo aquí no salga porque te las veras conmigo – La Amenazó con rabia. Esta vez, Santana se sentía un poco intimidada así que solo resopló. – Esta fiesta se termina en este momento, si me disculpan, voy a limpiar todo ahora antes de que lleguen mis padres.

- Realmente lo sentimos Mercedes- se disculpó Mike

- Al menos déjanos ayudarte- insistió Tina.

- Tina tiene razón, fuimos nosotros quienes causamos este desastre deja al menos que lo enmendemos- Habló Kurt.

Mercedes suspiro. Realmente se sentía frustrada. Su cumpleaños numero 17, se vio completamente arruinado. Y solo había un culpable. No, no era ya Puck. Era ese estúpido alcohol. Siempre y en todos lados, para que algo sea "divertido" debía estar el alcohol involucrado. Ella esperaba un cumpleaños con risas música y un pastel, a cambio, tenía una sala destrozada, botellas rotas por todos lados y vomito en la alfombra. Aún el arrepentimiento de sus amigos y las buenas vibras de Kurt, no bastaban para solucionar este desastre.

- Supongo que si necesitare ayuda.- admitió la chica.- Muy bien, nos dividiremos las tareas. Primero que nada, alguien debe llevar a Rachel y a Amanda a sus casas. No están en condiciones ni de ponerse en pie.

- Yo llevaré a Rachel hasta su casa- se ofreció Finn.

- Me encargaré entonces de Amanda- dijo Kurt.

- Muy bien, el resto encárguense de quitar las botellas y… limpiar el suelo, los artículos de limpieza están en pequeño armario a la derecha.- Ordenó Mercedes- Los acompañaré a la puerta.

Finn llevaba a Rachel en brazos, la cual estaba prácticamente dormida. Amanda todavía seguía despierta aunque realmente tenía un aspecto terrible. Kurt la cargaba sobre su espalda con mucha dificultad. A diferencia de Finn, él no era una masa de músculos.

- Realmente lo siento linda – Se disculpó Kurt.- Quería que este día fuera perfecto para ti.

- Descuida – Respondió Mercedes un poco triste.

La chica abrió la puerta a la calle para despedirse de Kurt y Finn, en eso un auto deportivo azul, bastante elegante se estacionó frente a la casa. Un muchacho de tez oscura salió del auto.

-Disculpen ¿Alguno sabría indicarme como llegar a la call…?- El chico se detuvo y posó sus ojos sobre Amanda- Por favor díganme que no estuvo bebiendo otra vez.

- Yo te conozco- Recordó Kurt- Tu eres el chico que estaba con Dilan esta tarde en el centro comercial.

-Si, mi nombre es Taylor Davis.

-Bueno chico no se si otra vez, pero sí Amanda estuvo bebiendo.- le contestó Mercedes.

- Diablos, esa niña nunca aprende. No conoce sus límites así que cuando bebe siempre queda así.

- Es un buen dato para el futuro- comentó Kurt con ironía.- De cualquier forma iba a llevarla ahora a su casa.

-Oh, déjame, yo lo haré- se ofreció Taylor.

Kurt y Mercedes lo observaron con desconfianza.

- No te ofendas pero, no la dejare en manos de un desconocido- dijo Kurt.

- Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti- Sonrió el chico moreno.- Dime ¿Alguna vez has hablado con los padres de Amanda? ¿Los has visto?

- No

- Con eso es suficiente. Conozco hace un tiempo a Amanda, créeme, se sentirá mejor si sabe que yo la llevé además, creo que sus padres preferirían que me presente yo antes que un desconocido. Tú ya lo comprobaste en el centro comercial, no soy un extraño que intenta secuéstrala.

- Ok, lo admito tienes un punto a favor- dijo Kurt.-…Entonces te la encargo ¿Si?

- Descuida la haré llegar sana y salva.

- Kurt… quiero vomitar…- declaró la pelirroja débilmente

- Si me permiten, tengo trabajo sucio que hacer- Kurt llevó hasta la calle a la chica quien inmediatamente comenzó a vomitar.

- Yo mejor me llevó a Rachel. Nos vemos el lunes Mercedes, lo siento y… feliz cumpleaños- El chico se despidió con un beso y se alejó caminando cargando a Rachel en brazos.

Mercedes se quedó junto al chico unos segundos sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada.

-¿Noche agitada? – preguntó alegremente.

- Ni te imaginas- comentó la chica. Acto seguido se sentó sobre los escalones de la puerta- Creo que este el peor cumpleaños en la historia de los cumpleaños.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- Dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella

- Nos has visto el desastre allí adentro. Esta claro que el alcohol se ha transformado en mi enemigo numero uno.

- Escucha, se que quizás suene raro de alguien que no conoces, pero el alcohol no tiene la culpa. Simplemente la gente ya no sabe como divertirse y bebe de forma descontrolada y sin sentido.

- Algo parecido dijo Amanda y ya ves como terminó.

-Mira, yo tampoco bebo y si hay algo que aprendí es que, no puedes pretender que los otros no lo hagan. Aunque suene triste deberás aceptar que las personas son así y difícilmente cambiaran. Sin embargo, no es razón para no pasarla bien. ¿Que importa si los demás lo hacen? Siéntete orgullosa de tu decisión y trata de disfrutar las cosas.

- Supongo que tienes razón, estuve muy pendiente toda la fiesta en lo que los demás hacían que no me fije en mí. Aun así creo que no asumí el control total de las cosas.

- Entonces que sirva de lección para la próxima.

-Creo que ya no tiene más nada en el estomago- les llamó la atención Kurt desde la calle. Al acto ambos se pararon.

- Tal vez no sirva de mucho pero toma- el chico saco de su bolsillo un brazalete muy bello con pequeñas flores azules- Lo encontré tirado en una fiesta y lo recogí. A mi no me serviría de nada, pero creo que a una chica como tu le gustara. Considéralo un obsequio de cumpleaños- El chico le colocó el delicado brazalete en la muñeca.

- Realmente es muy bonito- Admitió Mercedes- Muchas gracias… Taylor ¿verdad? Por la charla y el brazalete.

- No hay de que. Solo una cosa más dime tu nombre. Creo que no te lo he preguntado.

- Mercedes.

- Entonces Mercedes, Feliz cumpleaños.- El chico se despidió con un gesto de la chica y se aproximo a Kurt. Entre los dos colocaron a Amanda en la parte trasera de su auto.

Taylor se marchó con la chica dejando a los dos amigos solos en la puerta. Mercedes había cambiado su expresión completamente. Ahora se veía mucho más animada y satisfecha.

- Era bastante guapo ¿No lo crees?- observó Kurt entre risitas.

- No moleste- le dijo su amiga entre risas dándole un golpecito.- Aunque, después de todo, no fue un cumpleaños tan malo.


	7. De Confeciones y Mentiras Parte 3

**Capitulo 2: De confesiones y mentiras Parte 3**

El fin de semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para suerte de Mercedes, la casa quedó perfecta y sus padres nunca se enteraron de aquel episodio. Por otro lado, las cosas para Finn y Rachel se vieron solucionadas en cuanto él la llevó a su casa. Al parecer mientras la chica se hallaba durmiendo, el chico había tenido una especie de conversación con sus padres. Al pedirles perdón y haber llevado "sana y salva" a su hija hasta su casa, se ganó el corazón de los señores Berry. Rachel experimentó la llamada resaca casi todo el domingo y Finn la acompañó durante todo el día logrando también así, recuperar a su novia.

No fue sino hasta el lunes en el colegio que Amanda apareció.

- ¡Rachel!-la pelirroja la llamó mientras corría en dirección a ella por lospasillo.

- Hola… - le respondió dudosa. Se sentía un poco avergonzada después del incidente de la fiesta.

- ¡Oh dios santos! Perdóname por lo del sábado. Soy una estúpida, creí poder controlarme y te incité a hacer una tontería, en verdad lo siento.

- Descuida, fue mi error aceptar. Pero ya aprendí del error y no volveré a beber jamás… o al menos por un largo periodo.

- Esta vez seres yo la que siga tu ejemplo. Entonces… ¿Amigas?

- No habíamos peleado.- dijo entre risas Rachel.

En eso Finn apareció detrás de Amanda. El chico se aproximó a Rachel y abrazó a la chica sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja. La chica realmente se sentía incomoda ante tal escena.

- Rachel, el señor Schue nos esta esperando – la apresuró.

- Tienes razón ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Adelántate Rach, tengo que pedirle una tarea a Amanda.

- De acuerdo, los veo allí- Se despidió radiante la chica.

Finn y Amanda quedaron solos mirándose fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿De que se trata Finn? Tú y yo no compartimos ninguna clase.

- Escucha, quiero dejártelo bien en claro. No me agrada nada de lo que estas haciendo.

- Y… ¿Que estoy haciendo?

- Sé que para ti será una chica del montón, pero no dejare que lastimes a Rachel. Menos que la transformes en alguien como tu y menos que menos que me la quites.

- ¿Acaso estás loco? No se de que estas hablando.

- Rachel nunca habría bebido si no fuera por ti. Y creo que estas siendo una pésima influencia sobre ella.

Amanda soltó una carcajada. Finn estaba comenzando a molestarse ¿Acaso lo tomaba por tonto?

- Vamos al punto Finn. ¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de mí? A todo el mundo le agrado. Ya lo has visto. Incluso Quinn que hasta hace poco me detestaba ha comenzado a llevarse bien conmigo.

- Eso mismo, tu soberbia. Pretendes que todo el mundo te admire. Y no es así. Por lo menos no conmigo.

- Primero que nada, no es algo que yo pretenda es algo que simplemente sucede. Lamento informártelo Finn, pero veras que con el tiempo harás lo que el resto y terminaras queriéndome. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Y otra cosa, no estoy utilizando a Rachel ni nada por el estilo, por el contrario ella me agrada y creo que es una buena amiga. Yo no he obligado a Rachel a hacer nada, es ella misma la que ha tomado la iniciativa. Es cierto, quizás yo le he dado un empujoncito, pero no es mi responsabilidad. No me importa lo que creas, no dejaré de ser amiga de Rachel hasta que ella misma me lo pida. Así que acostúmbrate. Aun así, insisto, me terminaras queriendo tarde o temprano.

- Eso lo veremos- le contestó Finn bastante enojado.

Sin dirigirse la palabra, los dos tomaron camino rumbo al salón y se reunieron con sus compañeros. Finn tomó asiento junto a Rachel mientras que Amanda se acomodó junto a Mercedes.

-Lo diré otra vez Mercedes- Comenzó Amanda bastante apenada.- Lamento muchísimo como me comporte la otra noche

- Y te repetiré de nuevo, despreocúpate. Diablos, me llamaste todo el domingo disculpándote, ya me quedo en claro lo arrepentida que estas- sonrió Mercedes gentilmente.

Amanda reparó unos segundos en la muñeca de Mercedes.

- ¿Y ese brazalete? – Le preguntó

- Oh, es un regalo del nuevo galán misterioso de Mercedes- Comentó Kurt entusiasmado.

- ¡Ya!¡déjame en paz! – Lo retó Mercedes- De hecho, me lo dio el mismo chico que te llevó a tu casa... Taylor se llamaba.

-¡¿Taylor estuvo en la fiesta?- Preguntó Amanda desconcertada- ¿Acaso tan ebria estaba?

-A tu primera pregunta diré que no, simplemente lo encontramos de casualidad. A la segunda debo lamentablemente decirte que si- le respondió Kurt.

- Diablos, no recuerdo nada de nada.- comentó la pelirroja.

Mercedes y Kurt se miraron unos segundos, recordando aquella confección de la chica. ¿Cómo se lo explicarían? En eso el señor Schue hizo su aparición en el club.

- Muy bien muchachos, como bien saben, este año debemos hacer una presentación en la asamblea escolar. Así que, su tarea de esta semana, consistirá en buscar la canción que presentaremos. Quiero que ustedes presenten el número aquí, delante de todos. Al terminar la semana votaremos la mejor canción para presentar la próxima semana. Pueden presentarse más de una vez si es que así lo desean.

-¡Excelente!-Exclamó Rachel entusiasmadísima- Tengo mil y un números en mente.

- Vaya, suena fantástico. Recuerdo el año pasado cuando hicieron "Toxic" fue realmente asombroso. – comentó Amanda

-Este año lo haremos mejor- declaró Tina –estoy segura de eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos y, viendo que no quedaba nada más por hacer, los chicos comenzaron a retirarse del aula. Rachel salió apresuradísima mientras que, en un pequeño cuaderno, iba escribiendo todas las canciones que se le iban viniendo a la mente. Finn dificultosamente logró alcanzarla y le tomó la mano.

- Rachel ¿Crees que hoy podrías venir a mi casa un rato? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Por su puesto, después de todo tú y yo tendremos que ensayar bastante. Nuestra canción tiene que ser elegida. –Sonrió la chica.-Oye, debo irme, en un rato tengo practica de natación.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos allí? – Preguntó el chico.

- A las 6 estaré en tu casa- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino.

Finn se quedo contemplándola un segundo. Al parecer la morocha ignoraba completamente el hecho por el cual realmente quería citarla a su casa.

Por otro lado, Amanda, Mercedes y Kurt tomaron camino hasta los casilleros de la primera.

-¿Que les parece salir esta tarde? – Preguntó Mercedes a los dos chicos.

- Por mi suena perfecto. Vi un suéter el otro día y creo que moriré si no lo compró.- dijo Kurt.

-Tengo práctica de natación ahora, ¿Podría verlos en el centro comercial a las 5?- preguntó Amanda

- Claro. Envíanos un mensaje cuando llegues allí ¿Esta bien? – Le contestó Mercedes con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos continuaron caminando por el pasillo. Mercedes se veía totalmente radiante. Kurt la contemplaba con alegría después de todo, hace tiempo que no veía a su amiga sonreír de esa forma. En eso, la sonrisa del rostro de los tres desapareció por completo cuando un cuarto individuo apareció en escena.

-Hola señoritas- saludó Dilan con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Los tres chicos lo miraron fastidiados. Bueno, casi. La expresión de Mercedes cambio al observar que Taylor junto a Dilan.

- ¿Nena tienes un momento?- Se dirigió el chico árabe a Amanda. No la dejo contestar. Casi a la fuerza la tomó del brazo y se la llevó consigo, dejando a Taylor, Kurt y Mercedes solos.

- Como verán, la traje sana y salva- comentó el chico riendo.

-Realmente, te felicito- le dijo Mercedes- Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad.

- No hay de que. – Él le dedicó una sonrisa a Mercedes y esta se la devolvió. Por más que Kurt la molestara toda la vida tenía que admitirlo, Taylor era increíblemente encantador y bien parecido.

Dilan arrastró por casi todo el pasillo a Amanda hasta que ella decidió soltarse de las garras del chico

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le preguntó Amanda.

- Eso debería preguntarte yo. ¿Entonces en verdad si te uniste al club Glee?

- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- ¿¡Acaso estas loca! ¿¡Sabes como arruinara eso tu reputación? Vamos, nena eres mejor que eso.

- Deja de decirme nena ¿quieres?- le respondió con sumo desprecio la chica

- Lo siento Am.- Se disculpó. El chico parecía haber perdido su tono altanero. Ahora sonaba más que nada preocupado.- Escucha, hazte un favor y sal conmigo. Realmente creo que entre los dos podemos conquistar el colegio. Lo sabes. Yo, la estrella del equipo de baseball y tu, la chica más linda de todo el colegio. Vamos, solo una cita. .

- Creo que ya deje bien en claro que no me interesa mi reputación o ser la chica más popular del colegio. Y sabes, no pienso salir con alguien como tu. Eres un cobarde ¿Lo sabias? Lo único que haces es fanfarronear por ahí con tu equipo e intimidar a los que consideras perdedores ¿Pues sabes que? Él único perdedor aquí eres tú. Esos chicos a los que sueles llamar perdedores tienen mucho más coraje… y mucho más talento.

-Perdona, ni que fuera muy difícil cantar y hacer el ridículo delante de todo el colegio.

-¿Hacer el...? ¿¡Eres estúpido! Tú no podrías hacer algo así, no tienes las agallas. Ni siquiera la voz para hacerlo. Todos los chicos del club Glee se han esforzando, han sacrificado mucho para estar allí. ¿Y sabes? Yo los vi en las regionales. Realmente son fantásticos y planeo formar parte de eso. Expresar lo que uno siente mediante la música es realmente asombroso. Y ya me cansé de ser solo una mascara. Sigue jugando a ser el chico popular. Por mi parte, me dedicare a ser yo misma.

La chica se alejo de Dilan, tomando camino de regreso hasta sus amigos quienes al parecer, se veían realmente contentos hablando con Taylor.

- Hola otra vez chicos- Los saludó Amanda.

- ¿Ya terminó su conversación? –Taylor la miró asombrado.

-Eso digamos.

- Entonces será mejor que vaya con Dilan, antes de que destruya algo… o alguien – dijo el moreno entre risas.

-No te comprendo Taylor. Eres una persona realmente agradable ¿Que haces con un neandertal como Dilan?- Le preguntó Kurt.

- Digamos que es una persona que debes conocer realmente bien antes de juzgar- Taylor miró a Amanda por unos segundos y ella desvió la vista- Las personas a veces no son lo que crees. – un incomodo silencio se produjo. Luego el chico continuó- bueno, debo irme antes de que Dilan estalle. Nos vemos-El chico se retiro dejando a los tres juntos.

- Yo también debo irme, llegare tarde al club. Los veré luego – se despidió Amanda. tomando dirección contraria al moreno.

- ¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Tú y yo nos vamos de compras.

Quinn se hallaba guardando sus libros de matemática en su casillero. Había quedado en encontrarse con Sam a tomar algo así que de paso, aprovechó para retocarse un poco el maquillaje. Para su mala suerte ni bien cerró la puerta de su locker, el rostro de Puck se apareció dándole un tremendo susto.

-Hola- la saludó el chico

.

Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos intentando perderlo de vista. Al parecer, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla así que continuó la ruta de la porrista.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo- declaró Quinn.

- Oye, si es por lo de la fiesta no es mi culpa que las cosas se salieran de control.

Quinn volteo hacia Puckerman haciendo que el chico casi impacte contra ella.

- Es tu culpa haber traído el alcohol, es tu culpa haber incitado a todos a beberlo y es tu culpa haber arruinado en su totalidad la fiesta. Sabias que eso pasaría, lo planeaste y arruinaste el cumpleaños de Mercedes apropósito.

- ¿No es una acusación muy fuerte? – dijo riendo el chico.

- ¿Eres imbecil? No se cual sea tu problema Puck, pero creo que ya deje en claro que nada quiero saber de ti. Este sábado me lo demostraste, eres un completo idiota. ¡Deja de fastidiarme!

- No lo haría si no fueras tan terca.

- ¿Terca respecto a qué?

- Con ese asunto de salir con el chico Sam. ¿Realmente eres capaz de destrozarle el corazón así? ¿Realmente después de todas las cosas que has hecho deberías…?

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que haga o no con mi vida amorosa?

Puck no respondió. Y simplemente desvío la vista.

- No es que me importe, simplemente creo que estas cometiendo un error. – se defendió el chico.

- Error fue haber dejado que tú me embarazaras. Error fue haber perdido la cabeza y engañar a Finn con alguien tan insignificante como tu. Volví a equivocarme nuevamente contigo. Realmente, eres un perdedor de Lima.

-No creo que estés siendo sincera. Vamos, en el fondo lo sabes. Si realmente quisieras deshacerte de mi, harías un mejor esfuerzo. Sabes que en el fondo que no perteneces al mundo de Sam.

- Te equivocas Puck. No soy como tu, nunca fui y nunca lo seré. Además ¿Realmente es que no hago un buen esfuerzo? Respóndeme, ¿Por qué no le contestaste a Santana en la fiesta sobre si sentías o no algo por mí?

El chico nuevamente se quedó sin habla.

-Por favor, sabes que todos esperan que respondas afirmativamente. De eso consisten las preguntas del "verdad o consecuencia". – intentó volver a defenderse. Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron fijamente en los suyos. Reflejaban desaprobación y verdadera decepción.

-Eres un cobarde Noah Puckerman.- fue lo único que la chica pudo decir.

Ambos se hubieran quedado eternamente mirándose si no fuera porque Sam apareció en escena. Tomo de la cintura a Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola- saludo alegremente Sam. Puck solo lo miro con fastidio.- Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? – se disculpó con pura inocencia.

- No descuida, ya hemos terminado- dijo Puck. Ya casi estaba por dar un paso para marcharse, pero claramente, era "Puckzilla" no iba a dejar que Quinn ganara esta partida- Por cierto Sam. Un consejo de amigo: Quinn realmente se excita si la besas en el cuello.

Puck se marchó dejando a la pareja sola. Quinn lo miro indignada y llena de desprecio. ¿No dejaría de humillarla? Por su parte, Sam parecía no comprender nada.

- Ok…- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio- ¿ Algo que me haya perdido?.

- Nada que valga la pena. – Quinn besó a Sam y luego tomó su brazo dispuesta a marcharse con él. Aun así, sus ojos no se desviaban de la dirección que Puck había tomado.

Amanda llegó corriendo al club de natación. Al parecer, todas, incluida Rachel, la habían estado esperando hace un par de minutos.

-Lamento la demora.- Se disculpó la pelirroja.

- Descuida, pierde todo el tiempo que quieras con tus nuevos amigos. Después de todo, las regionales solo están a unos meses ¿que importancia tiene? – La regañó Allyson con suma ironía.

- Ya, déjala en paz- la calló Coordinadora Sara- Muy bien chicas, este año realmente debemos enfocarnos. Las regionales como bien dijo Allyson, están pisándonos los talones y si de verdad queremos ganar, tendremos que poner todo de nosotras. En caso de faltarnos tiempo, lo lamento señoritas pero deberán hacer horas extras. Son solo siete miembros en este club, ya con eso tenemos una fuerte desventaja numérica. Además como saben, no contamos con ningún apoyo dentro del colegio.

- Y a todo eso sumémosle el asunto de las Cheerios- agregó Heather malhumorada.

-Si, también esta el asunto de las Cheerios- repitió Sara.

- Deberían ver lo que hicieron con mi locker.- comenzó a relatar Natalie – a parte de los grafittis llenos de obscenidades, tengo un gigantesco cartel que dice "A Natalie le gusta acostarse con los novios de otras. Típico de una perra negra"

- Pero Natalie, a ti si te gusta acostarte con los novios de otras- le respondió Magenta.

- ¿Acaso no te acostaste hace poco con el novio de la Emily Loggan, la porrista?- le recriminó Heather.

- Si, es cierto- admitió Natalie- aun así, no les da derecho a publicarlo. Y ese último comentario fue totalmente racista.

- Ya basta – las detuvo Sara.- Como sea, les pediré que, a diferencia del año pasado. Eviten todo tipo de pleito. Se los ruego. Sue ya nos tiene en la mira, chicas.

-Sara, eso suena casi como una invitación- Dijo entre risas Victoria.

- En especial va para ti Vic, no quiero pleitos- La regañó Sara.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto?- le pregunto en susurró Rachel a Amanda.

- Bueno, así como las desventajas del club Glee son la impopularidad y los granizados, el club de natación tiene una pequeña desventaja: la guerra con las cheerios. Prepárate Rachel, esto realmente es una batalla sangrienta.

- Debes estar exagerando.

- Créeme que eso quisiera.

Puntualmente a las 5, Amanda envió un mensaje a Kurt pidiendo la localización de este y Mercedes. Los chicos se encontraban frente a la fuente tomando unos refrescos así que fue fácil para la pelirroja ubicarlos. Tomó asiento junto a ellos y ordeno una limonada.

- ¿Como estuvo la piscina?- preguntó Mercedes.

- Ni lo menciones- contestó agotada – Sara quiere matarnos, eso es claro. Con esto de la casi disolución del club se a puesto como fiera. Dice que tendremos que hacer horas extra.

- Vaya- fue lo único que contestó la morena

- ¿Han visto algo interesante?- Preguntó Amanda.

- Solo mi bella blusa de Armany.- dijo Kurt señalando una bolsita al costado.

- Entonces tendremos que recorrer mejor. Mercedes tu vas a escoger algo y yo te lo compraré.- Declaró la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? Oh, por favor no podría…

- En parte fui responsable de arruinar tu cumpleaños. Quisiera compensarlo con un poco de materialismo.- bromeó la chica

-Amanda, no es necesario. No quiero que me compres nada, enserio

- Te lo ruego, acepta. Necesito expirar mis culpas- le suplicó Amanda.

-Esta bien- terminó por aceptar- pero nada muy grande ni muy costoso.

- Lo que tú desees- contestó alegremente Amanda.

- Ahora si me disculpan un momento necesito ir al baño- dijo Mercedes tomando camino hacia los baños públicos.

Amanda y Kurt quedaron solos. Era la oportunidad. Debía hacerlo, tenía que decirle lo que había pasado.

- Oye Amanda…- comenzó el chico.

- Dime.

- El otro día en la fiesta… bueno, dijiste algo que, impresionó bastante a todos, incluyéndome.

Amanda lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

- ¿Qué dije? –preguntó un poco dudosa.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que tenías un secreto que no podías…?

- Por favor Kurt dime que no lo dije – le rogó la chica angustiada.

-Creo que eso hiciste- le confesó Kurt. El rostro de Amanda se puso totalmente rígido. Parecía que iba estallar en lágrimas. Kurt se aproximo a ella y le tomó la mano cariñosamente- No tienes por que sentirte avergonzada. Lo sé, es difícil aceptarlo, créeme. Pero nadie dejara de quererte por eso. Mira, prometimos guardarlo en secreto así que no se enteraran en el colegio hasta que estés lista.

Ahora el rostro de la chica parecía extrañado.

- Aguarda un segundo… ¿Que dije? – Preguntó confundida.

- Ya sabes , eso de que eres bisexual- dijo Kurt.

La chica lo miro fijamente un momento, sin ninguna expresión particular. Kurt se estaba preocupando, no daba señales de vida. Un susto enorme fue el que se pegó cuando la chica comenzó a estallar de la risa. ¿Angustia, temor y ahora risa? ¿Como una persona podía cambiar de estado de ánimo en tan poca cantidad de tiempo?

-¿Enserio lo dije? – preguntó la chica todavía riendo.

- Hasta te atreviste a decir que Santana, Quinn y Rachel eran sexys. Fue bastante perturbarte, sobretodo por la parte de Rachel.- admitió Kurt.

- Oh diablos- dijo entre risas- realmente soy tremenda.

-Creo que no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Eres o no eres…?

- Si lo soy.- Admitió Amanda- pero creo que nadie entendió bien a que me refería. Soy un tipo de persona bastante peculiar. Conservo la creencia de que todos los seres humanos somos bisexuales. Claro, cada uno tiende a tener sus preferencias. En ese sentido si, podría decir que soy heterosexual, pero no descarto la posibilidad de enamorarme alguna vez de alguna chica. Con respecto a lo de Santana Quinn y Rachel, realmente lo creo, son sexys, pero eso no significa que me gusten ni nada por el estilo.-

Explicó Amanda.

Kurt la miró bastante sorprendido y fascinado.

- Vaya… tienes una mentalidad bastante abierta- fue lo único que pudo responder el chico.- y Finn ya se estaba preocupando.

-Aguarda… ¿Finn cree que me gusta Rachel? ¿Es por eso que no le agrado?

- Creo que esta preocupado por Rachel y tiene una mala impresión sobre ti. Piensa que no has cambiado.

- Bueno, tendría algo de lógica, después de todo, mis tiempos de locura no fueron muy agradables para los chicos populares. Pero de ningún modo intentaría nada con Rachel, es una muy buena amiga, nada más.

- Entonces… ¿Ese no era el secreto? Realmente encaja perfecto con la descripción que hiciste – Preguntó Kurt.

- No, digamos que no –dijo dudando la pelirroja.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Me harás rogarte para que me lo digas?

Amanda rió a carcajadas. Podía verlo, Kurt era una persona muy atenta y dulce.

- Lo siento Kurt, no puedo decirlo- dijo la chica un poco triste- Aun así, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. Nadie había mostrado tal grado de interés en conocerme.

- Es difícil cuando nadie te escucha y quieres gritar- le confesó el chico- Y creo que no soy el único que quiere conocerte. Todos en el club te admiran de alguna u otra forma.

Amanda estuvo apunto de decir algo cuando otra vez, Mercedes hizo apararición.

-Diablos, esta totalmente repleto.- Se quejó la chica con frustración

- Si quieres podemos ir hasta mi casa – Sugirió Kurt.- Amanda, tienes que conocerla. Te encantará- El chico dijo con entusiasmo.

- Me parece una idea genial. Realmente necesito pasar a un baño antes de que mi vejiga explote- Comentó Mercedes. Amanda comenzó a reír ante tal comentario.

- Entonces esta decidido Kurt, vamos a tu casa.- Le respondió la pelirroja. Estaba realmente contenta. Se sentía muchísimo más cómoda con gente como Mercedes y Kurt que con los chicos populares. Al menos, sentía si cariño.

- Creo que deberíamos interpretar _"My Heart will go on" _Imagínalo, tu y yo cantando y los demás haciendo coros al fondo. Creo que es una idea estupenda, además la canción esta en tu registro. O quizás podríamos interpretar algún de _Grease_ ya que nunca pudimos presentar oficialmente _"You're the one that i want"_. ¿Que dices de _"__Summer Nights"_? es totalmente romántico y creo que serias un estupendo Danny, y claro, mi perfil encaja perfecto con la inocencia de Sandy- comenzó a decir Rachel.

- ¿Qué?- le respondió Finn bastante distraído.

- No estas concentrándote Finn- Lo regañó Rachel

- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico.

Rachel tomó asiento en la cama junto a su lado. La chica tomó el rostro de Finn con sus manos y lo miró bastante angustiado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- Le preguntó

-No… es solo que, creo que debemos hablar- Finn estaba bastante preocupado. Sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación desencadenaría un drama.

- ¿Vas a romper conmigo?- Rachel lo miró a los ojos con tristeza y angustia.

- ¿¡Que! ¡No! Todo lo contrario- Le respondió. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llevar al límite todo?

Rachel suspiro aliviada y le sonrió.

- Entonces dime que pasa- lo incentivo.

Finn tomó aire unos segundos y miró a Rachel. Con su manó y con suma delicadeza acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de una de sus orejas.

- Creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con Amanda- dijo el chico secamente.

Rachel lo miró unos segundos desconcertada y luego rió.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Rachel lo miró indignada ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que renunciara a su única amiga? ¿Finn? Parecía como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

- Totalmente enserio- afirmó el chico- No es una buena influencia para ti.

- ¿No es una buena…? ¿Y desde cuando defines que es bueno y malo para mí?

- Si no fuera por ella no habrías bebido en la fiesta.- le recriminó Finn. – solo estas intentando agradarle comportándote como ella.

- Primero que nada, fue decisión mía si beber o no. Amanda tiene razón, estoy siempre muy estresada por todo quería relajarme un poco más. – Rachel comenzó a elevar el tono de voz.

- ¿Ves? ¿Por qué le crees a ella lo que dice?- Finn también comenzó a elevar su tono de voz.

- Porque es mi amiga y no es la primera que lo dice. Tu mismo siempre me pides que me relaje.

-¿Rachel no te das cuenta? Te está utilizando. Quiere moldearte y transformarte en…

Rachel miró seriamente a Finn. Al parecer, había dicho algo muy ofensivo.

- Tú en verdad no crees que ella pueda realmente verme como una amiga ¿verdad? No crees que Amanda Willer realmente se preocupe por mi ¿No es cierto?

- No realmente- contestó Finn con suma franqueza. Los ojos de Rachel comenzaron a humedecerse. - Solo no quiero que salgas lastimada Rach. No creo que ella sea el tipo de persona con la que debes juntarte.

- Pues te diré algo Finn, Amanda estuvo escuchándome y ayudándome cuando tu arruinaste todo el otro día. No la conoces y si quiero ser su amiga, seré su amiga. Y se que ella, también quiere ser mi amiga.- La chica le dijo totalmente furiosa.

- Eso no hace ningún bien a nuestra relación Rachel. ¿No te das cuenta de que lo que ella quiere es separarnos? Si queremos que esto funcione debes dejar de verla.

- Entonces me parece que esto no va a funcionar- Rachel tomó sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras- Y ya no quiero hacer un dueto contigo. Lo haré con Amanda. Al menos no me hará tomar elecciones ridículas.

-Rachel… ¡Rachel espera!- Intentó frenarla Finn.

Amanda, Kurt y Mercedes bajaron del auto y tomaron dirección hacia la casa Hummel. La pelirroja observaba con admiración la fachada de la misma

- Es hermosa.- Comentó la chica.

- Solo espera a ver mi cuarto, te encantará lastima que lo comparto con…

Kurt no pudo terminar su frase ya que Rachel abrió de un golpe la puerta casi golpeando su cara. La chica ignoró completamente a los recién llegados y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Finn salió en persecución de su novia dejando a los otros tres chicos bastante aturdidos.

- ¡Rachel, espera!- Finn tomó del brazo a Rachel intentando detenerla.

- No hay nada más que hablar- respondió la chica bastante molesta. En eso, reparó en los otros tres chicos quienes contemplaban la escena confusos.- Amanda, ni bien termines con ellos te quiero inmediatamente en mi casa – Ordenó Rachel- Tu y yo tendremos que practicar cuanto antes los duetos que presentaremos esta semana.

Kurt y Mercedes miraron a Amanda buscando una respuesta. La pelirroja miró a los ojos furiosos de Finn. Se sentía completamente acorrálala.

-Rachel no creo que sea buena idea que…

-Sin peros. Te espero en mi casa.- La calló Rachel.

La morocha se soltó de los brazos de Finn y siguió camino sin decir nada más. Finn volvió a entrar a la casa también callado pero no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Amanda. Los tres chicos quedaron nuevamente solos en la escena.

- ¿Me podrías explicar que fue eso?- Le pidió Mercedes.

- ¿¡Como quieres que sepa que se les cruza por la cabeza a esos dos?- Le reprochó Amanda.- En fin, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Rachel antes de que haga algo loco… o antes de que Finn decida matarme. Lamento dejarlos así chicos. – Se disculpó la pelirroja.

- No, descuida- le respondió Kurt bastante fastidiado. Rachel y Finn tenían que arruinarlo todo con sus problemas de pareja.

Amanda besó a Kurt y a Mercedes en la mejilla y comenzó su carrera tras de Rachel.

Los dos amigos se quedaron unos segundo contemplando como la figura de Amanda se hacia cada vez más pequeña. El silencio reino unos segundos hasta que Mercedes se vió obligada a hablar.

- Kurt, no quiero molestarte pero enserio **tengo que ir al baño. **–dijo la chica. Kurt dio un ligero suspiro y ambos chicos entraron a la casa.

Alejado de todo este barullo y sumido en otros pensamientos, el joven Dilan Mohamet caminaba bastante preocupado por las calles de Lima-Ohio. ¿Por que diablos Amanda lo rechazaba una y otra vez? ¿Por qué diablos no podía salir con el? ¿Y por qué prefería a esos perdedores del club Glee? Realmente estaba indignado. Y más luego de que lo llamo cobarde. El no era ningún cobarde, de hecho, el infundía temor a los otros. Todo el mundo lo respetaba y era ya uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Podía salir con cualquier chica que quisiera. Cualquier chica menos Amanda, claro. La única osada que se le negaba era ella.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. El chico miro quien era. Nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo, Taylor.

- ¿Qué me dices hermano?- lo saludó desde la otra línea.

-Nada nuevo- le respondió secamente.

-¿Sigues con lo de Amanda? Ya, resígnate de una vez. No va a prestarte atención.

- Es una cuestión de hombría viejo. Eh tenido a todas las chicas que se me antojaron y ella no será la excepción.

- No estamos hablando de una chica cualquiera. Es Amanda ¿Recuerdas? Además ¿Cómo diablos planeas conquistarla? Nada de lo que tienes le interesa. Acéptalo, es ahora una chica Glee.

Dilan se quedo pensando. Taylor tenía razón, si quería realmente lograr algo con Amanda, tendría que cambiar de estrategia drásticamente. En eso, una brillante y temeraria idea surgió en la cabeza del joven Arabe.

- Viejo, creo que tengo un gran plan.- le comentó el chico – Necesitaré tu ayuda. No puedo solo.

Un breve silenció surgió. Al parecer, Taylor lo estaba meditando un poco.

- Que más da, estoy aburrido- terminó por decir- ¿Que necesitas, Dilan?

- Ven a mi casa de inmediato. Y por favor, lleva tu I-pod.

El jueves no tardo el llegar y al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en tres días. Finn y Rachel continuaban con su drama y Amanda permanecía firme al lado de su amiga. Al parecer, todavía no habían encontrado la canción perfecta para presentar con lo cual, Rachel gozaba de poder presentarse y robar escena varias veces en el día.

Aquel día, jueves, Amanda y Rachel decidieron adoptar un estilo un poco mas… Country por así decirlo, vistiendo cada una unos jeans y remeras campiranas con unas largas botas que parecían sacadas de un film de Clint Eastwood. Para empezar las clases del club Glee las dos chicas decidieron presentar un tema de Michelle Branch. La orquesta comenzó a tocar y las chicas a cantar _"Love like that"_

_[Amanda]_

_Well you stole my heart, and I'll get it back  
but look me in the eye babe, tell me why you love me like that  
why ya love me like that oooh oh_

_[Rachel coros Amanda]  
Well I've walked this world, five times or more  
and after all this walking babe, you still got me crawlin on the floor  
Crawlin in the floor_

_[Amanada]  
And I know_

_[Rachel]_

_this World_

_[Amanda]_

_keeps on turning_

_[Rachel  
keeps me yearning_

[Rachel & Amanda]  
How, can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everythings okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why you gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that ooh oh  


_[Rachel]  
Well I thought you'd listen  
but I'm shattered like broken glass  
Well I thought that we'd be different babe  
Yea I thought that we would last, I thought that we would last_

_[Amanda]_

_And I know, _

_[Rachel]_

_this World_

_[Amanda] _

_keeps on spinning  
every minute that your in it_

_[Rachel & Amanda]  
How, can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everythings okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why you gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that ooh oh_

_[Rachel]  
Love me or leave me baby but dont, lead me on_

_[Amanda]  
with loving like yours believe me I'm better off_

_[Rachel & Amanda]  
I'm better off alone, oooh ohh_

Well I was your gypsy, throwing diamonds at your feet  
Drifted 'round you like a satellite  
gave you everything you need, everything you need  


_[Amanda]_

_And I know this world keeps on turning  
Keeps me yearnin and yearnin  
_

_[Rachel & Amanda]_

_How, can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everythings okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why you gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that ooh oh_

How can you just break away?  
Why can't you find the words to say  
Love is something you work at  
Tell me why ya love me like that,  
Why ya love me like that

How can you throw us away? look at what you lost today  
Now everything in shades of gray, and now your pushing me away  
Say all the things you need to say, thought we were going all the way  
Play all the games you want to play  
Slowly we just fade away

Ninguno de los chicos del club Glee aplaudió al terminar la canción. Todos observaban en silencio y con fastidio a las dos chicas.

- ¿Acaso no les gustó? – les preguntó Amanda bastante preocupada.

- No te ofendas. Eres nueva y todavía no entiendes mucho. Escucharlas cantar una vez, es genial Amanda, pero cuando presentan seis canciones en tres días es un dolor de jaqueca. Igualmente no es tu culpa, todos aquí sabemos que a Rachel le gusta abusar – Dijo Kurt.

Rachel parecía bastante indignada con la reacción se sus compañeros. Al parecer no eran los únicos ya que el señor Schue también las miraba bastante cansado.

-La idea con esto era buscar una canción Rachel. Dije que podían presentarse más de una vez, pero esto ya es realmente excesivo- la regañó Will.- Ahora, por favor chicas tomen asientos- Amanda y Rachel tomaron sus lugares en la primera fila- ¿Alguien más quiere presentar algo hoy?

- Seños Schue, con tantas presentaciones de Rachel y Amanda creo que todos nos asqueamos un poco- Dijo Tina. Amanda simplemente se encogió de hombros avergonzada.

- Vamos muchachos, queda muy poco tiempo y, aparte de Rachel y Amanda, casi nadie ha presentado nada.- trató de motivarlos un poco su profesor. Un silenció fue su respuesta.- Bueno, quizás para motivarlos un poco tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Trajes nuevos?- Preguntó Mercedes.

-¿Nos dejara hacer Britney Spears otra vez?- Preguntó Kurt.

- ¿Expulsara a Rachel del club Glee?- Preguntó Santana

-No- negó Will. Los tres chicos parecían decepcionados.- En su lugar, dos nuevos miembros adicionaran al club Glee.- dijo Will con una sonrisa. Los chicos contemplaron a Will súper asombrados ¿Nuevos miembros? ¿A quien se le ocurriría unirse al club Glee? ¿Y por qué justo ahora?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento- declaró Amanda.

Al parecer no estaba equivocada. Por la puerta, desfilaron Taylor y Dilan. Los trece chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. Los miembros masculinos del club Glee se miraron entre sí al ver a Dilan mirarlos con aires de superioridad. Mercedes, por su parte estaba totalmente atontada ¿Taylor en el club Glee? Kurt apretó su mano con fuerza lleno de excitación. La morena, simplemente se soltó de su manó observándolo con una expresión de desaprobación. Nadie parecía salir de la sorpresa y solo Amanda pudo romper el silencio.

-¿Que diablos hacen aquí? – Preguntó casi a punto de reírse.

- Bueno, si no me equivoco tu me llamaste cobarde y eso no me gusto nada nena- le respondió Dilan- Además de eso, pusiste en duda mi talento.

-¿Entonces quieres unirte al Club Glee solo por orgullo? ¿Y por que lo arrastras al pobre Taylor? - Le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Simplemente me pareció divertido y decidí intentarlo también- Respondió Taylor

- ¿Soy yo o los chicos populares están invadiendo el club Glee últimamente?- Susurró Artie por lo bajo.

- No eres capaz de hacerlo- Amanda desafió a Dilan.- ¿Que será de tu reputación?

- ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy? Soy Dilan Mohamet, soy tendencia nena. Si yo estoy dentro del club Glee, automáticamente se vuelve genial puesto a que yo lo soy.

- No me digas- respondió irónicamente la chica- Pues entonces, anda, cántate algo.

-Si me vas a rogar.- Bromeó el chico árabe. Esta vez Amanda tenía que admitirlo. Había perdido la partida. – Vamos Taylor, enseñémosles a estos perdedores lo que es un espectáculo.

La música comenzó a sonar inmediatamente. Increíblemente y, para sorpresa de Amanda y de todos, Dilan había escogido "Down" para cantar

_[Dilan Coros Taylor]_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_[Dilan]  
Down, down,_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor]  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_[Dilan]  
Down, down  
_

_[Dilan]  
You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,  
_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor]  
So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  


_[Dilan]_

_Down, Down_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor],  
Baby are you down down down down down,_

_[Dilan]  
Down, Down_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor],  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
_

_[Dilan]  
Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,_

[Dilan Coros Taylor],

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
_

_[Dilan]  
(So why don't we run away)_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor]  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
_

_[Dilan]_

_Down, Down_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor],  
Baby are you down down down down down,_

_[Dilan]  
Down, Down_

_[Dilan Coros Taylor],  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
_

_[Taylor]  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh  
_

_[Agudos Dilan Coros Taylor]  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
( uuh the sky is falling down)_

_Down, Down_

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_( uuh the sky is falling down)_

_Down, Down  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_( uuh the sky is falling down)_

Había que admitirlo, la presentación de Dilan y Taylor era tremendamente estupenda. En todo el show, parecía que el chico iba a devorarse a Amanda con los ojos. La pelirroja simplemente se limitaba a sonreír. Al parecer, había juzgado demasiado rápido su talento demasiado rápido. En cuanto a Taylor, el tampoco despegó los ojos de Mercedes a quien cada tanto le guiñaba el ojo. La chica simplemente trataba de ignorarlo pues, no quería que Kurt la fastidiara pero, no podía evitar ruborizarse ante la mirada penetrante del chico.

Terminada la presentación el señor Schue comenzó aplaudir con entusiasmo. Por compromiso o por que realmente había gustado, los miembros del club Glee aplaudieron

-¡Increíble muchachos! ¡Por supuesto que son bienvenidos al club Glee!- Dijo Will realmente excitado.

- Tengo que admitirlo chicos, realmente estoy sorprendida- los aplaudió Amanda.

- ¿Adivina a quien estaba dedicada la canción?- Le respondió Dilan guiñándole un ojo.

- Y luego tiene el atrevimiento de llamarnos a todos maricas- Comentó Puck de forma que todos pudieran oírlo. La mirada de Dilan ahora se dirigía exclusivamente a Puck

- ¿Por que no mejor cantas una canción de tus judíos, Puckerman? – Lo desafió Dilan con arrogancia.

- Genial, tu puedes acompañarme con una canción sobre el terrorismo- Le contestó Puck bastante molesto.

Dilan se abalanzó sobre Puck para golpearlo. Si no fuera por que entre Taylor, Finn y el señor Schue sujetaron a los muchachos, posiblemente el episodio habría dejaron unos cuantos moretones.

-¡Hey! ¡Cálmense ambos!- Los frenó su profesor- ¡No toleraré aquí episodios de agresión y racismo de ningún tipo!

- Me encantaría que reaccionara así con respecto a la homofobia- le susurró Kurt a Mercedes.

-¡No aceptare que este cretino este en el club Glee!- Grito Puckerman.

-¿Por qué entonces no te retiras? Dudo que alguien de aquí te extrañe. No le agradas a nadie- Le respondió también a los gritos Dilan.

-¿Sabes que? ¡No es una mala idea!- Puck se soltó de los brazos de su profesor y salió del salón balbuceando. Todos quedaron en completo silencio. Luego de unos segundos, la situación intento restablecerse y cada cual volvió a sus asientos y, en el caso de Dilan y Taylor, ocuparon dos nuevas bancas. Solo los ojos de Quinn permanecieron clavados en la puerta durante un buen rato.


End file.
